


An Unexpected Love

by Walkerbaby



Series: An Unexpected Life [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kili presents as a dwarran (a dwarf omega) no one knows what to do, especially Fili. Who even though he's an alpha-- and his brother's biggest threat-- keeps getting put in charge of protecting the younger until their Uncle Thorin can secure a proper royal marriage for both brothers. The only problem is, now that Kili's changed status is making itself apparent, suddenly Fili isn't so sure that what he's feeling for his brother is well... brotherly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into Omega Verse. Few changes just for my version of it:   
> 1.) All races have some version of alpha's, omega's and females who can reproduce.   
> 2.) The race of men refer to it as alpha's, omega's, heats, ect.   
> 3.) Dwarves have the following races: dwarves (alphas), dwarrans (omegas) and dwarrowdams (females). Dwarrowdams and dwarrans go into "bloom" once per month. The reason it's called bloom is because dwarrowdams and dwarrans are as rare as flowers in mine shafts for the dwarves.   
> 4.) To get an approximate human equivalent age divide dwarf ages by 4. 
> 
> Other note:   
> Thorin and Dis are not nice, lovely, supportive adults. They are concerned with the royal line, return of Erebor, return to the glory and splendor of Erebor first and foremost and so that makes them not very nice quite a bit of the time. So no fluffy Thorin love here.

“

“Kili.” He felt his brother shake him and tried not to wince at the way it jostled his head.  “Kili come on we’ll be late.”

“Coming.” He buried his head in the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.  He hurt. Mahal help him he hurt everywhere.  He couldn’t be coming down with a cold though.  It wasn’t winter.  It was springtime.  When the men down in the valleys did their planting and dwarves began to make trinkets and toys and baubles for the long summer months to come, when the men would leave their fields to grow and spend their money on  amusements to pass the time.  Pretty trinkets for courting gifts.

Kili couldn’t get sick now. Fili was needed at the forge and mother was constantly pulling him into her own workroom to help polish stones.  There was no time for sickness in their house but he felt it all the same.

“Kili.” Rough hands grabbed his shoulders and he felt knees on either side of his waist as Fili rolled him over, pressing his face close to Kili’s nose.

His brother’s scent flooded his nostrils and Kili immediately felt an uncomfortable surge of blood rush from his brain to regions farther south.  Not that he was unused to the feeling-- it had been happening for a few months now and more mornings than not he found he started the day with an uncomfortable stiffness between his legs.  But there’s never been any reason for it before.  No one cause that brought the matter up.  And none of the dreams that had come with it had ever involved his brother of all dwarves.

Not that he was thinking about dwarves, Kili reminded himself.  No.  Nope.  He was an heir of Erebor.  Strong.  Princely.  Second in line to the throne after his Uncle and Fili.  Which meant he was as masculine of a dwarf as the next and he fantasized about dwarrowdams. Dwarrowdams with curves and silky golden beards and sparkling blue eyes. Dwarrowdams that were good at their work in the forge, sculpting delicate things and would never consider picking up a sword or an ax. Dwarrowdams who were nothing, _nothing_ , like his strong, muscular, male brother.  Because Kili was a dwarf and dwarves didn’t set their fancy toward other dwarves.  Only towards dwarrowdams and the occasional dwarran freak if they had a secret, perverted side.  Even then, Kili turned up his nose.  One of the half men, the ones with both parts that spread their legs and bore children like the dwarrowdams wasn’t for him.  He was a Prince of Erebor and that meant the morning erection currently trying to drill it’s way out from under his covers and into his brother’s hands was purely a fluke.  Because he liked dwarrowdams.  Really.  He really, _really_ did.

“Wake up.  You’ve got ten minutes or I’m leaving without you.  You may not mind the rough side of Balin’s tongue when you’re late to the school house but I won’t dishonor my masters by being late to the forge.”

“Fine.” Kili grumbled.  “Let me up then.”

“Ten minutes.” Fili stood and started for the door.  “Then I’m leaving with or without you.”

He waited until the door was closed and took his erection in hand.  He really, really didn’t have time, but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t going to go back down on it’s own and he could be quick.  Besides, Fili wouldn’t really leave without him.

He wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke.  The instant his palm touched the sensitive skin at the head he sucked in a deep breathe.  Sensation sparked along his skin and lights burst behind his eyes.

Dwarrowdams, he thought to himself.  Nice, curvy dwarrowdams.  His had began to stroke along the shaft and he tried to focus.  Silky beards.  He saw his brother’s mustache braids in his mind and wondered what it would be like to tug his brother close by them.  _No, no,_ Kili reminded himself.  _You’re a male.  You like females.  That’s the way it has to be._

He thought about the way the muscles in Fili’s back flexed as he stripped his shirt off each night and couldn’t help the whimper that came from his throat as his hand picked up speed.  The way sweat ran along the length of his brother’s spine.

It was wrong.  So wrong.  He wasn’t supposed to want things like this.  He wasn’t supposed to want to lick along the length of Fili’s ribs to see how they tasted, or nibble at the nape of his neck.

“Kili!” Fili bellowed from below and his orgasm hit him like a sledgehammer to the head-- instant, unexpected, and hard enough to make Kili see stars.

“Coming!” He yelped before wiping his hand quickly on the sheets and scrambling out of bed, jerking on the same clothes he’d worn the day before.  “I just need to get my boots on.”

He hopped on one foot, pulling on his left boot before switching sides and getting the right as well.  “Just a minute.”

He didn’t bother brushing his hair, just glanced down to make sure that his hands were clean, even if his sheets were not, and rushed down the stairs.

“You’ll be late,” Dis snapped out as he hurried through the kitchen, grabbing a hunk of bread and an apple as he went.

“Love you too mother.” He pressed a kiss into her forehead and hurried out the door.

He made it outside and nodded to his brother before they both started walking toward the village.  Once they’d reached the main road he saw Gimli waiting for him and at the crossroads he nodded to his brother again.  “Good luck today.”

“Try to learn something.” Fili replied before tousling his brother’s hair.  “I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Everything all right?” Gimli asked as they watched Fili disappear into the crowd.

“What?” Kili asked as the endorphins from his mad morning dash wore off his lower back began to ache again.

“You look pale is all.” Gimli nodded.  “Paler than an elf.”

“I didn’t sleep well.” Kili lied, trying to ignore the churning in his guts as his lower back twinged again and pain started to blossom behind his eyes.  All he needed was some breakfast and he’d be right as rain.

He wasn’t though. Kili felt his stomach churning long after he’d eaten and the bread had tasted like sawdust in his mouth.  The apple had tasted strange as well.  Bitter and he’d had to gag down the one bite he’d taken before handing the rest to Gimli.

“So that was the beginning of the Great Elf War of 1096,” Balin droned and Kili tried to pay attention.  He did.  He knew that the rest of the family despaired of him as a scholar-- well as anything really-- but he was trying.  He felt tears begin to prick at his eyes and he wiped them away.  He was trying and no one seemed to recognize that.

“Kili?” He looked up to see Balin standing in front of his desk, his eyes concerned.  “Are you--”

He flinched as Balin pressed a hand against his forehead.  “Oh Mahal,” the older dwarf said.  “Let me see your tongue.”

Kili held his tongue out for the other dwarf to inspect and when Balin hummed dropped his head forward onto the desk.  “All right.  I think we’ve all learned enough to day,” Balin said quietly.  “Home with all of you.  I’ll expect two pages from each of you about the effect of the Great Elf War on trade for Erebor by Monday.  Now off you go.”

“Master Balin?” Kili lifted his eyes to the kindly older gentleman.  “I don’t feel well.”

“No my lad.  I don’t expect that you do.  Come along now and Gimli and I will get you home.”

Kili watched through burning eyes as Balin and Gimli gathered his books and then the older dwarf lifted one of Kili’s arms around his shoulder and hoisted him to his feet.  “I swear I wasn’t out drinking or anything last night Master Balin.”

“I know that lad,” Balin said.  “You’re not as sharp  as your brother Fili was but you’ve a good heart.  You’re a good dwarrow Kili.  A good lad.”

“Thank you Master Balin,” Kili sniffed as tears filled his eyes this time and he couldn’t control them.

“What’s wrong with him?” Gimli asked as the two of them helped Kili through the streets of Erud Luin to where he usually met up with Gimli and separated from Fili each morning.  “Is it the sweating sickness?

“I don’t know lad,” Balin said.  “But you run along and fetch Fili and then Thorin.  Tell them they’re needed at home immediately.  Then go straight home.  Tell your mother to keep an eye on you.  If you’re feeling sick then don’t leave the house tomorrow.”

“Yes Master Balin,” Gimli said and Kili could hear the fear in his voice.

“Master Balin?” Kili muttered as Gimli scurried away.  “Am I going to die?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.  You don’t have the sweating sickness Kili.”

“I don’t?”

“Of course not.  How old are you?”

“I’ll be seventy next week.”

“See?  Too old for the sweating sickness.  It only takes dwarrows who are under twenty.”

“So why did you tell Gimli that I might?  I don’t want to die Master Balin.  I don’t.”

“You’re not going to die lad.  I just let him think that so he’d run along and quit bothering us.  Now come along, let’s get you home to your mother.”

Kili’s guts were churning harder now and he could feel his breath coming in short pants.  He had the sweats.  Oh Mahal save him he had the sweats.  Everyone knew what that meant.  The sweating sickness would randomly attack settlements in the early summer and once one dwarrow had it all the rest would fall ill soon after.  Fevers.  Chills.  And always, always the horrible iron smell of the sickness in their sweat.  Nothing saved a dwarrow once the sweats began, they were dead within hours.  A day at most.

He’d been sick for hours already though.  He’d woken sick.  What if he didn’t last until Fili made it back from the forge?  What if he died right here in the street?  They’d have to burn his body.  You couldn’t entomb a child that died of the sweats in case the sickness spread further.  The bodies had to be burned.

Without a stone would he be welcomed in the Halls of Waiting?  He hadn’t proven himself as a warrior yet.  They hadn’t returned in glory to Erebor.  What if he was cast into the darkness instead?  What if he was judged unworthy?

“Don’t cry now,” Balin said soothingly as he led him home.  “There’s nothing to cry about Kili.”

“I don’t know why I am,” Kili gasped out.  “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I just feel very, very unwell.”

“Kili?  Master Balin?” Dis stepped out of the front door the moment they reached the gate.  “What’s going on?  What are you--”

“Mother.” He felt her take his other arm and sling it over her shoulders as she and the old schoolmaster half carried/half dragged him inside.

“What’s wrong with Kili?” Dis asked as she and Balin let him go, letting him lean back against the door.

“I think I may be ill mother,” Kili said quietly.

“You’re going to want to go for the doctor Dis.”

“The doctor?”

“Mother, I think I need--” Kili didn’t get the word bucket out before he vomited down the front of his tunic and then slid to the floor.

“Oh heavens.” He saw his mother swallow.  “Have you been drinking?”

“No.” Kili closed his eyes.

“Dis, this isn’t a hangover,” Balin said quietly.  “You’ll want to go for the doctor or for Tierney.”

“Tierney?” He saw his mother’s eyes go wide.  “No.”

“If it is, she’ll know what to look for,” Balin said quietly.

“Why would Mother need Tierney?” Kili managed to gasp out as Balin and his mother got him to his feet and began to maneuver him up the narrow stairs to his and Fili’s shared room.  “She’s a midwife.  What do they know about sweating sickness?”

“You don’t have the sweating sickness my jewel,” Dis said, her voice mournful.  “It’s just an early summer cold.  I’ll go for the doctor and you’ll be fine.”

“Dis.” Balin’s voice was stern as they got him into the room and the older dwarf managed to get him out of his tunic while his mother began struggling with the ties at the front of his trousers.

“Mother!” He tried to swat at her hands but his arms felt like lead weights were attached to them.

She pushed him back onto the bed and he felt a wetness from where he’d managed to somehow get vomit on the back of his trousers.  Or even worse, he grimaced.  He’d lost control of his bowels and hadn’t realized it.

 “Oh by all the Valar no,” Dis sighed as she pulled his trousers and small clothes off.

“I’m so sorry Mother.  I’ll clean up just as soon as--” the world started to spin and he let Balin help him back onto the bed before the dwarf pulled the blankets up over his now naked body.

“Rest now Kili, your mother will go for Tierney and you’ll be feeling better before you know it.  You’ll be back at school within the week and just think lad, I bet you’ll be able to convince Thorin and Fili to both bring you some sweets to make you feel better.  You just rest now.  Soon it will all be fixed.”

Instead of answering, Kili just nodded before he smooshed his face into the pillow and tried to sleep, wishing the room would quit spinning around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there are parents out there that still think this way. And yes, the birth control discussion I'm basically taking word for word from my own adolescent years. So is the "no of course putting two adolescents in a room together and telling them sex is bad" is responsible sex ed. Let me tell you how well that worked out...

“Fili!” He heard Gimli shout before the younger dwarf even reached the forge.  “Fili!”

Gimli threw the door to the forge open and stood there, panting, staring at him.  “Kili has the sweats.”

The hammer he was wielded fell from his hand as Fili stared at the younger dwarf, stunned.  He was sure he’d just heard Gimli say that Kili had... But he couldn’t.  He was Kili and that wasn’t possible. Kili couldn’t be sick with such a thing.

“Go.” Nandin, the wife of the forge master shook him.  “Fili.  You must go. _Now._ ”

“Yes.” He shook his head, trying to clear it.

“Fili,” she said sternly.  “Your brother is ill now go.  We’ll finish up here without you.”

He swallowed and followed Gimli from the forge, running as fast as his feet could carry him.  All the while the words sick, Kili, sweats, chased each other in his mind. Kili was sick.  His Kili.  The sweats.  It couldn’t be the sweats.  The sweats took young dwarrows.  The sick ones.  Not healthy dwarrows on the cusp of adolescence like Kili.  He’d never heard of the sweats taking a dwarrow over 20 before, much less one of almost 70.

He passed the chubby Gimli at some point and didn’t bother to wait for him, sprinting for home as quick as he could and almost knocked into his mother as she was coming out the gate, her face a mask of worry.

“Fili!” She stared at him.

“Gimli came and said that Kili is sick.  That he has the sweats.”

“It’s...” Dis swallowed.  “I’m going now for the doctor.  Wait outside for your Uncle to arrive.  We’ll need to talk later.”

“Talk?” Fili looked at her wide eyed.  “It’s not... What do you mean later?  Later when Kili is dead?”

“No.” She shook her head and didn’t meet his eyes.  “Your brother doesn’t have the sweats.  It’s worse.  So much worse.  Just, stay out here.  No matter what don’t go inside.”

He watched as his mother scurried out the gate and turned left, instead of right toward town.  Where was she going?  The doctor was in town.

He started to pace the small garden, wringing his hands together, and he heard Kili give a low moan from the bedroom.  Worse than the sweats mother had said.  What could be worse than the sweating sickness?  Had his brother been wounded?  Injured somehow?  Was he dying of something unknown?

His mother had said it was worse than the sweats but the sweating sickness was deadly.  If Kili had it then it was likely he wouldn’t last the night.  “What could be worse than death?” Fili asked himself quietly as he paced.

“Very little in my opinion,” a sharp, female voice announced and Fili watched as a short, red haired dwarrowdam with a small, neat beard, opened the gate and marched up the path toward him, his mother following along behind.

“Where is he then?” She asked, looking sharply at Fili.  “Where’s the new dwarran?”

“Upstairs.” Dis ushered the dwarrowdam passed as Fili stared at her stunned.  The new what?  The dwarran?  She didn’t mean Kili did she?  She couldn’t.

Fili followed the midwife and his mother upstairs and into the doorway of the bedroom.  “Ahh.” The midwife nodded toward Kili, lying there, exposed and miserable, covered in sweat, on the bed.  “There he is.”

“Mother?” Kili looked over at them all, confused.

“Heels to your bum then and let your knees fall open,” the midwife snapped as she stepped forward.

“Wha--” He heard Kili’s mumbled question and realized his brother had no idea what was happening to him.

“Kili it’ll be--”

“You.” The midwife turned to stare at him.  “Out.”

“But that’s my brother you’re about to start poking on.”

“Poking?” Kili’s voice sounded panicky.  “I don’t want to be poked.  I don’t feel well.  Mother why is this woman trying to poke me?”

Instead of answering the midwife made her way over to the bed and climbed on top of it, pushing Kili’s legs back from the bed, bending them at the knee, and then pressed her back against one leg to hold it wide and then pushed the other apart with her back hand.  Before anyone could protest, she stuck the hand closest to the door between Kili’s legs and rolled his testicles in her hands.  “Mmmhmmm.” She nodded to herself.

“What are you--” Kili started, but before he could finish she’d let go of his balls and dropped her fingers lower, out of Fili’s sight.  He watched her shoulder move as she shifted her hand around and then she stopped moving and nodded.

“There it is.  Good placement.  Everything seems to be right where it ought.  That’s fine then.  Should be no problems at all.”

She pulled her hands away from Kili and then patted him once on the knee before pulling the blankets back up over him.  “No worries dearie.  You’ll be just fine.  The first bloom is the worst but I’ll send Naras and Melcian around to help guide you through it.”

“No.” Dis snapped. 

“Bloom?” Kili asked.

Instead of answering either of them, the midwife moved towards the door, wiping her hands on her apron.  “I didn’t bring supplies with me but I’ll drop by tomorrow with the herbs you’ll need.  Every morning, drink them as a tea, before he eats mind.  They’ve got to go in on and empty stomach.  And it’s every morning.  If he misses even a single dose he’s at risk for the next full cycle of the moon.  So every morning.”

Fili stared at her in horror as she continued to talk.  His brother was a dwarran.  His brother, _his brother_ , was one of those dwarves that had both male and female parts.  That could bear children.  There were over five hundred dwarves in the settlements around the Blue Mountains and Fili knew that only three of them were dwarran. Melcian and Naras were bonded to members of the guards and Ori, the little scribe, had embraced celibacy for a life of the mind.  And now Kili.  His Kili.

“And you’ll want to move one of them to different rooms.  I’d recommend moving the older.” The midwife continued to chatter.  “The dwarran isn’t going to be in any state to move for at least three days.  Keep him bed bound until the first bloom has passed.  Lots of water, no solid food.  Just broths.  Anything heavier will make him sick.  But once he can eat again feed him hearty.”

“No.” Dis said, her voice snapping with anger now.

“No what?” The midwife looked confused.  “The dwarran will need a hearty meal.  Otherwise he’ll sicken.”

“There will be no herbs.  No moving my sons.  You’ve made a mistake.”

“Your Majesty,” the dwarrowdam gaped at her.  “There’s no mistake.  Your youngest son is a dwarran.  He’s presented.”

“No herbs.  I’ll not have it get into common gossip that my Kili is somehow open for business to any dwarf that wants between his legs.”

“Mother.” Fili hissed as he ushered both her and the midwife from the room.

“And I won’t be moving Fili either.  There’s no other rooms in this cottage.  They’ll continue to sleep together.”

“But your Majesty,” the midwife looked between them.  “The temptation for a dwarf with an available, _fertile_ ,  dwarran--”

“They are the heirs of Erebor.  They wouldn’t shame us that way.  They wouldn’t bring scandal onto this house.  Now get out.  Get out and don’t let me hear that you’ve been telling tales about my sons.  Spreading your vicious lies.”

“Well.” the midwife huffed.  “I’ll never.  I’ll see myself out Your Majesty, Princess of a Lost Mountain, and I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.  And I’ll be awaiting your apology as your youngest is in that room screaming his way through the birth of his first child.”

She glared at Fili once and then stomped toward the door.  “Stupid, arrogant dwarves.  Giving themselves airs.  It’s no wonder that brother of her’s can’t raise himself a company.  I wouldn’t work with them either if it weren’t for my healer’s oath.”

Fili watched as she threw the door to the cottage open and pushed past Thorin sitting on the stairs.  “I wish nothing but misery on all of you.” She snapped at him.  “And I’m glad that dragon’s got your gold.  I hope he roosts on it for the next thousand years until your entire line dies out.”

With that she stomped down the path and out the gate, slamming it behind her.

“What in the name of Mahal?” Thorin looked between Fili and Dis in confusion.  “That was Tierney.  Her father was the royal physician of Erebor.  I courted her once.  She’s a midwife now, what is she doing here?”

“And it’s a damn fine thing that you didn’t see it through, courting her,” Dis snapped.  “I never did like her.  Stuck up, full of herself.  No respect for rank or title.  She thought she was our equal back then.  She still does.”

“I don’t--” Thorin looked from Dis to Fili.  “Why was she here? Gimli came for me and said that Kili was sick with the sweats.”

“It’s not the sweating sickness,” Fili said quietly.  “Tierney was here because he’s presenting.”

“Presenting?” Thorin asked.

“Kili is a dwarran.” Fili explained.  “And Tierney and mother disagree about what is to be done for it.”

“There is nothing to be done for it.” Dis snapped.  “I won’t have it get out that he’s on some herb to prevent him from breeding.  If we do that he’ll have ever dwarf from here to the Iron Hills trying to squirm their way between his thighs and Kili isn’t bright enough to realize that all of them will be using him for a chance at the throne and not madly in love with him like they’ll all profess to be.”

“So it’s better that we leave him unprotected?” Fili asked.  “If they find out he’s an unprotected dwarran they won’t sweet talk him into a bond mother, they’ll hold him down and take it by force.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Dis snapped.  “That’s what you’re here for.”

“Me?” Fili looked at her.  “What am I supposed to do?”

“You’ll keep an eye on him of course, until we can make arrangements with Dain.”

“Dain?” Fili looked from him mother to his uncle.  “Arrangements with Dain about what?”

“It would be more difficult,” Thorin swallowed.  “I’d counted on the dowry we were going to get from Dain for both of his daughters to help fund our quest to take back Erebor.  Now instead, we’ll have to strike a trade with him. Kili for his oldest, Salcha.”

“A trade?” Fili looked between them again and then slammed his fist on the table.  “What do you mean a trade?  And who is Salcha?”

“She’s the dwarrowdam I’ve selected to be your bride,” Thorin said.  “She’s Dain’s oldest.  I had planned on aligning Kili with his other daughter-- Malka-- but that won’t do now.  Although, he is still fertile.  He could father children by her.”

“No.” Dis swallowed.  “Dain would never allow it.  Even if we could hide his condition that long Dain is too tied to traditions to allow such a thing to happen.  It will have to be Larain.”

“Larain?” Fili yelled.  “You can’t seriously plan on marrying Kili off to the head of Dain’s royal guards.  They barely know each other and Kili hated him when they met.”

“Kili doesn’t have to like him,” Dis argued.  “It’s a marriage, not a friendship.  All he’ll have to do is provide Larain with heirs.”

“You can’t seriously be planning on selling my brother.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dis sighed.  “We can’t sell him.  We’re trading him.  Otherwise we’ll have to find a way to raise Kili a dowry and that’s money we don’t have.”

“Fili.” Thorin patted his arm.  “It will be okay.  I’ll send a messenger to Dain and we’ll begin negotiations.  I’ll insist that Larain come to visit, just to make sure that he and Kili will suit, and then in a year or so we’ll formalize a treaty.  You’re young to marry yet but not too young.  We’ll send Kili to the Iron Hills as a consort to Larain and you’ll have a wife of your own in exchange.  A lovely girl with red hair and a fine, ginger beard.”

“And what about Kili?  Doesn’t he get a say in this?  Doesn’t he get a say in who he’s bethrothed to?  Do I?”

“Fili.” Thorin’s grip on his arm tightened.  “We’ve never lied to you two.  You’ve always known that there was a chance that I would make political marriages for you.  Just as the one that was made for your mother.  We are royalty and sometimes we must give up our own happiness for that of our people.”

“So you’ll just barter him away?  Barter him to a dwarf he barely knows, that he doesn’t like, in a land far from his family, for a political alliance?”

“How about this?” Thorin pushed him into a seat and then sat beside him.  “I promise you that Kili will meet Larain first and if they don’t suit, I will drop the negotiations.  I’ll make a different match for him.  A match here in the Blue Mountains.”

“Fine.” Fili nodded.  “But what do we do until then?  You said yourself it could take a year, possibly more, to marry Kili off to a dwarf who can protect him.  Without those herbs--”

“Dain will become suspicious if he thinks Kili is taking contraceptives,” Dis said.  “He’ll assume Kili has let others between his thighs.”

Thorin swallowed.  “He’s worthless without a maidenhead.  Or whatever it is that dwarran’s have instead.  If Kili isn’t a virgin when he’s bonded--”

“Is that worse than having him raped?  Whatever Dain thinks about him it can’t be worse than what you’re exposing him to.” Fili said.  “Bearing some scum’s bastard?  If Kili is a dwarran then that means there will always be a chance of someone taking him by force.  If it does happen and he’s protected then it’s easy enough to hide from Dain.  But if he’s bearing his rapist’s bastard or has borne it already there is no hiding that.”

“That’s why you’ll have to watch him carefully,” Thorin said.

“What?”

“Your mother is right.  We can’t take the chance of even the hint of a scandal.  So there can be no herbs.  If you want your brother protected then we have two choices.  The first is to lock him up here at home where he can’t be seen by outside eyes.”

“Kili would go insane here all day.”

“Or you’ll have to guard him.  I”ll talk to your masters at the forge.  Explain the situation.  Balin can watch him at the schoolyard and Dwalin will protect him while the two of you are at weapons practice, but anywhere else he might go, you must go with him.  Escort him to school and back.  To the markets.  Anytime the two of you go for a drink.”

“Are those our only choices?” Fili asked quietly.  “You won’t reconsider?  Get him the herbs and then have Dwalin work with him more to teach him how to better defend himself?”

“Extra lessons yes.  The midwife’s herbs, no.  End of discussion.  Your choices are your brother’s confinement to the house or you act as his guard.”

“I’ll do it.” Fili swallowed.  “I’ll protect him with my life if I need to.  I won’t leave him locked up here all day.”

“Good lad,” Thorin reached over to rub his hair.  “You do this family credit.”

“What do we do about Kili though?” Fili asked.  “He still doesn’t understand what’s going on.  Should we bring in the other dwarrans to help him through this?”

“No.” Dis swallowed.  “I won’t allow those freaks of nature in my home.  They’re abominations.”

“As is Kili,” Thorin reminded her.  “He and they are the same now.”

“I’ll do it,” Fili said quietly.  “I’m his jailer now, I’ll explain why it has to be this way.”

“You’re not jailing him Fili.  This isn’t a punishment,” Thorin said as Fili pushed away from the table.  “You’re protecting him.”

Fili swallowed and closed his eyes at Thorin’s words.  All he could think was, _if I’m protecting my brother the beautiful new dwarran from everyone else, who’s going to protect him from me?_


	3. Chapter 3

The world was blurry, the room almost shimmering in front of him, and Kili felt like it would all be a lot better if he could somehow manage to throw up again.  He was burning up from the inside out but the room around him was chilly so he didn’t want to let go of his blankets in case his skin froze. 

What had the dwarrowdam meant by dwarran?  Who was a dwarran?  It couldn’t be him.  He was too young. Fili hadn’t presented as fully dwarf until he’d been seventy two and everyone had said that was early. Kili was only seventy so there must be some mistake.

“Kili?” He heard a soft voice and turned toward it, staring bleerily at his brother in the doorway.

“Fee?” He croaked, his own voice sounding harsh to his ears.  “Is that you Fee?”

“Hey, little brother.” He watched as Fili crept cautiously into the room and sat on the floor beside his bed.  “How are you feeling?”

“It hurts Fee.  I’ve never had a cold that hurt like this before.  My stomach feels like it’s being ripped out of me.”

“Oh Kee,” his brother took Kili’s hand in one of his own and then used his free hand to brush the hair away from Kili’s face.

Kili shivered at the feel of his brother’s hands on him and had to bite back a moan of relief as the pain in his head dulled.  He laced his fingers through Fili’s and tried not to whimper as the pain receded and the flames licking along his body died away.  He felt almost normal again with his brother so close.

“When is mother going for the doctor?” Kili asked.  “She brought that woman but she didn’t do anything.  Well...” Kili felt his face flame.  “Nothing useful.  Mother said she’d go to the doctor for medicine.  Something to get me over this.”

“There isn’t a medicine that can help you with this,” Fili said quietly and tightened his grip on Kili’s fingers.  “Well, there is, but Mother and Thorin won’t get it for you.”

“What?” Kili stared at his brother.  “Why?”

“Kili,” Fili sighed.  “Do you understand what’s going on?  What’s happening to you?  Do you know who that woman was?”

“She’s a midwife,” Kili sighed and rolled onto his back, his hand still clasped in Fili’s.

“She’s the midwife who takes care of the dwarrans,” Fili said.  “That’s what’s happening to you Kili.  You don’t have a cold.  You’re presenting.  You’re a dwarran.”

“No.” Kili shook his head back and forth,  his eyes clenched shut.  “No, I’m not.  She made a mistake.”

“Kili you’re in bloom.”

“No.” He shook his head again.  “No I’m not.  I’ve got a cold.  I can’t be a dwarran.  I refuse to be.  I’m not an animal.”

“Kili.” Fili dropped his head against their joined hands.  “No one said you were an animal and if anyone did I would kill them.  I would run them through for even thinking it.  But this is happening to you and denying it to yourself won’t change anything.”

“I can’t be a dwarran,” Kili insisted.  “The line of Durin doesn’t make dwarrans.  They have dwarves and dwarrowdams, not abominations.  They don’t birth monsters. 

We’re, dwarves, with males and females,  not like the race of men with their omegas and their heats.  We’ve never interbred.  Not like the Ri’s did and those other families did, taking lovers from among the villages of men.  We’re the line of Durin the Deathless.  We’re above such things.  We’ve never been a family that bore the children of the race of men.”

“I don’t know,” Fili said.  “Maybe it has nothing to do with the race of men.  Balin told me once that all the races have three sexes.  All of them have some version of males that can bear children.  A way to pass on warrior blood he’d claimed.  Survival of the races.  It used to be considered good luck to have a dwarran in the family.  But now there are so few and that way of thinking has died out, replaced instead by revulsion and ignorance.”

“So I’m what?  A blessing?” Kili snapped, tears leaking out of his eyes.  “Do Thorin and Mother think that?  Do they think that this is a blessing or an abomination?”

“You know that Mother and Uncle Thorin are more conservative than others.  They believe in keeping to the old ways.  But that doesn’t mean they’re right.  Think about it Kili.  You can give life.  Both father and mother children.  You’re slim.” Fili ran his hand up his brother’s side and licked his lips at the sight of all of his brother’s tanned, sweat sheened skin.

  “And beautiful and _everyone_ will desire you Kili.  Mother and Uncle Thorin may be displeased but the rest of Middle Earth will desire you for their own.  You were a rare beauty for a dwarf before but now?  Now you’re exquisite.  A rare, exotic jewel.”

“Oh  Mahal,” Kili whimpered.  “They’re going to send me away aren’t they?  I’ve heard Mother say before that in Erebor the dwarran were kept separate until they’d been found mates.  That’s what they’re going to do.  Aren’t they?  They’re are four of us now so they’ll lock us up, keep us away from the rest of the dwarves.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Fili said quietly, still tracing patterns into his brother’s skin, watching the way his fingers seemed to meld with the skin on Kili’s side.  “No one is locking you anywhere.  I won’t let them.  I won’t let them take you away from me.  Besides there are only two dwarran here in Erud Luin who don’t have mates-- you and Ori-- and he’s already chosen celibacy.  So it’s just you they’d be locking up.”

“But they are going to send me away, aren’t they?” Kili asked quietly.  “You said that you wouldn’t let them lock me up but not that they weren’t sending me away.  They’re going to sell me.  Oh Mahal, they’re going to sell me to one of the houses.  One like they have in the villages of men.  Like the one Thorin took you to after you presenting for your coming of age.  That’s why you’re saying these things.  These things about me being beautiful and how others will desire me. Thorin and Mother are going to sell me into a house.”

“No.” Fili rolled his brother over so that they were forehead to forehead and Fili could smell his brother’s scent sharp in the air.  “They would never do that.  I won’t allow them to do that Kili.  You will never be dishonored that way.  We’ll find you a mate and you’ll be happy and loved and have a dozen dwarrows.  They’ll--”

“They.” He heard Fili’s voice catch as his older brother began to growl lightly, his shoulders shaking.

“They what?”

“They think it’s best that you make a match as soon as possible.” Fili said, his eyes closed and his voice tense.  “For your own safety.  They’re going to suggest a treaty.”

“A treaty?” Kili heard his voice crack.  “What kind of treaty?”

“With Dain,” Fili said quietly.  “I’m to marry his oldest daughter and come back here as Thorin’s heir.  While you’ll marry Larian and stay with him in the Iron Hills.”

“Larian?” Kili pulled his hand away from Fili’s and rolled onto his side, curling up into a tiny ball.  They couldn’t be serious.  Not truly serious.  Him, marry Larian?  The captain of Dain’s guard?

“He’s not so bad,” Fili said and Kili could tell that he was lying by the bitter edge in his voice.

“Not so bad?” Kili mumbled.

“He only ninety and already captain of Dain’s guards.  And he’s considered a master at sword forging.”

“So he’s an expert at beating orcs to death with sharpened lumps of iron.  That doesn’t mean I want Thorin to give me to him.  That I want him to share my bed.  He’s a monster Fili.  Do you remember when he came last time with Dain?  Do you remember how he was?”

“I remember.” He heard Fili say softly.  “I remember how he was.”

“He was a brute.  You heard about what he did to that woman in the tavern in the valley.  You know as well as I do that’s why Dain left early.  There was no rider with news of an emergency in the Iron Hills.  It was because the men wanted to kill Larian.”

“I--” Kili felt the bed dip as Fili climbed in beside him, on top of the covers, and wrapped his arms around Kili’s midsection.  “I won’t let him hurt you.  I’ll kill him before I allow him to hurt you.”

“You won’t have a choice,” Kili snapped.  “I’ll be in the Iron Hills.  A week’s ride away.  And you’ll be here, trailing after Thorin, learning how to be King and trading kisses with your new wife.  You won’t even think about me.”

“I will.” Fili tightened his grip and Kili felt his nose nudging at the nape of his neck, almost as if Fili was sniffing him.  “I will think about you every day.  I’ll miss you every day.  And I won’t let you go with Larian unless I’m sure you’ll be safe.”

“You won’t have a choice.”

“I will.  Or you will I should say,” Fili said, his nose still trailing along the length of Kili’s neck.  “I made Thorin promise.”

“Promise what?”

“That Larian has to come here.”

“What?”

“To court you,” Fili whispered against his neck, pressing tiny, innocent kisses along Kili’s heated flesh and making him tingle.  “He has to come to Erud Luin and court you properly before Thorin makes his treaty.  Then, if you truly don’t care for him, you can refuse the match.  We’ll find you another mate. Thorin promised that he wouldn’t force you into anything.”

“And if I refuse Larian,” Kili whispered.  “Where else will he go to find me a mate?  Will it be a political match or will I be allowed to chose the dwarf I love?  Will you still be forced to marry Dain’s oldest daughter?”

“There is no discussion about that,” Fili murmured and pulled Kili back tighter against him.  “I was always meant to marry Dain’s oldest.  Just as you would have been expected to marry the second daughter.  Political matches to strengthen our ties to the Iron Hill dwarves.”

“But now I’m not fit for that.  Because of what I am.”

“No.” Fili shook his head minutely.  “Now you must marry Larian or uncle will find another ally to match you off with.”

“So it is Larian or something worse?  How long is it then?  How long until I’m to be sent into exile?”

“A year, eighteen months at the most.  There is something more.”

“What?”

“The herbs.  The ones that the other dwarrans use to prevent their blooms and protect them from bearing dwarrows.  Mother has refused to allow Tierney to give them to you.”

“But--”

“She says that it would cause a scandal.  That others would think that you were lying with other dwarves who you were not mated with.”

“I wouldn’t--” Kili protested. 

“I fought for you to get them Kili.  I did.  But Mother and Thorin are immovable.  They won’t be swayed.”

Kili felt his brother shift against him, drawing Kili’s hips back and pressing his own forward.  They were pressed back to front and he could feel his brother’s hardness against him, rubbing and he tried not to cry out in surprise.  This, this wasn’t something that he was ever supposed to want.  It wasn’t something he was supposed to get.  His beautiful, golden haired brother in his bed, his hardness thick against Kili’s ass.

“Mother.” Fili shifted his hips again, rubbing against Kili’s ass and he tried not to keen in pleasure because the feel of Fili’s body against his made his blood flame even if his brother was still too far away, still too clothed to fill the aching want that Kili felt growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Fee.” He arched his neck and let his head drop back on his brother’s shoulder before pressing his hips back, giving his brother something to rut against.

“She says that I’m supposed to guard you.  To keep an eye on you.  She doesn’t want any strange dwarves attacking you in the street.  She doesn’t want to take a chance that someone might breed you by force.”

“Yes.” Kili whimpered against his brother’s neck as Fili continued to shift his hips, the cloth of both their trousers and the thin blanket still between them.  “No.  I mean no.  That would be bad.”

“It would be bad,” Fili agreed, his head buried against Kili’s shoulder blade as he kept jerking his hips against his brother, panting like a horse after a hard run.  “So I’m going to guard you from now on.  No leaving the house without me.  Or mother.  Or Uncle Thorin.  And you should always be armed.  Take your sword and a dagger.”

“Yes Fili,” he gasped as the pleasure began to ratchet inside of him.  “Whatever you desire Fili.”

“And I’ll walk you to school each morning and then you’ll wait there for me each afternoon.  The same with the practice fields.  You must always stay within sight of me or Dwalin when we’re in the fields.”

“Yes.” Kili keened as lights exploded behind his eyes and he came, jerking from the force of it.

Fili let out a low, angry groan and Kili felt the blankets between them grow damp from his seed.  “And tonight,” Fili panted.  “Tonight I’ll sneak to Tierney’s and demand that she give me the herbs.”

“But Mother and Uncle Thorin...”

“We’ll have to find some way for you to take them in secret.  Perhaps we can arrange for Balin to keep them for you.  Or Nandian.  We could leave early each morning and you could take them at the forge before school.”

“If Mother finds out--” Kili whispered.

“Then I’ll tell her that I made you take them,” Fili said as he unwrapped his arms from around Kili and stood up, his voice distant.  “I swore to protect you and while I can protect you from other dwarves, you’ll need the herbs and possibly a sharp dagger under your pillow to protect you from me.”

“And if I don’t want to be protected?” Kili asked quietly before he rolled over to watch as his brother stripped off his tunic and trousers before splashing himself with water to clean away the mess, and stomping-- naked-- to their bureau to retrieve fresh clothes.

“You still need to be,” Fili said gruffly.  “It’s only the power of the blooming that makes you say such things.”

“It’s not.”

“You need to be protected anyway,” Fili said.  “If something were to happen to you.  Some mistake.  Then the treaty with Dain will never happen and then Uncle Thorin and Mother will cast you out.  And Uncle will kill whoever defiled you.  If he doesn’t just kill you both at the same time.”

Kili watched as Fili jerked on his clothes and turned back to the bed.  He hurried the few steps over to Kili and pressed a close mouthed kiss to the top of his head.  “Stay here and try to sleep.  I’ll be back before dawn.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll spend the night in the pub,” Fili said, his eyes closed as he stepped back from the bed.  “I can’t stay here, it’s too much of a risk.  And when I come back in the morning I’ll have the herbs you need.  I promise Kili.  I’ll get the things you need even if Mother and Thorin both disown me for it.”


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

He stomped down the narrow staircase and found his uncle in the main room of the cottage, pacing in tight circles beneath his and Kili’s bedroom, growling under his breath.  “He needs the herbs,” Fili said, not bothering to be diplomatic about it.

“No.” Thorin glared at him, his ice blue eyes flaring with heat, as he lifted his head and sniffed the air.  “I’ve already told you--”

“Look at yourself.” Fili snapped.  “Look at me.”

Thorin glared at him, his eyes still dark and Fili noticed that every few moments he would glance toward the stairs as if he had to physically prevent himself from going up there and attacking his nephew.  “You can’t get him out of your mind can you?  You can smell him.”

“That’s--”

“And you’re not even in the room with him.  There’s a heavy oaken door between you and him.  Can you imagine what being in the same room with him is like?”

Thorin licked his lips subconsciously and glanced toward the stairs again.  “Perhaps...”

“No.” Fili blocked the stairs, rage and possessiveness welling inside of him, but he stamped it down.  Right now he couldn’t attack Thorin.  They would lock him up.  They’d confine him and Kili would be alone, in bloom, with no one but their uncle to protect him.  And Fili, knew, _knew_ what would happen if that were the case.  There would be no treaty with Dain.  No Larian.  No kingdom in his future.  Instead his brother, _his Kili_ , would be round with Thorin’s brats within weeks.

“What would you have me do?”

“Help me protect him,” Fili snapped.  “He’s not even safe from us.  Both of us are here, fantasizing about staking a claim on him.  Trying to figure out how to dispose of each other so that we can get at his flesh.  And we’re his family.  What will others be like?”

Thorin froze, his eyes wide.

“He’s your nephew Thorin.  You’ve helped raise us since our father’s death and right now all you can think about is going up there and burying yourself inside of him.  Twisting him, fucking him, making him fat with your seed.  Your nephew Thorin, and all you can think about is staking a claim.”

“And you do not?” Thorin snapped.  “You do not think of possessing him for yourself?  I saw the dwarrowdam you favored when I took you to the pleasure houses in the valley.  I’ve seen the whores you choose to spend your rutting time with.  Slender, dark haired, some of them even lack a beard.  Narrow hipped, small breasted.  Boyish almost.”

“Yes.” Fili snapped.  “Yes, all right.  I long for those who look like my brother.  I desire him.  I have since the first time I went into rut.  But I’ve never touched him.  Never tainted him with that.  He’s my brother and I wouldn’t shame him that way.”

“Wouldn’t?  Past tense nephew?”

“I haven’t.” Fili snapped.  “But Mahal help me Thorin, when I was in that room with him I wanted to.  I wanted to pin him down and make sure that you could never take him from me.”

“Fili.  You haven’t--”

“No.” He spat, ignoring the way that part of him wanted to protest that indeed he had engaged his brother in bed sports, even if it was in such a way that his brother’s honor wouldn’t be damaged.  “Though he is my One and I desire him above all others.  I would let you give him to a monster, a brute, _a rapist_ , because you are my King and head of my family, and because he will buy us a kingdom if you’re smart about it but Thorin, you cannot leave me with this temptation in my bed and expect me to be chaste.”

“This is the way--”

“I will give him to you to sell off to Dain and no matter what mother says I know that’s what will happen,” Fili growled.  “Gold will change hands and you will be richer for Larian having Kili in his bed.  I will give him, and this kingdom you so desperately seek, to you because I have no choice.  I will marry a dwarrowdam I do not love and do not want because you are my King and have declared it so.  But in return you will help me get him the herbs he needs.  Or at least do not stop me from getting them myself.”

“And if I refuse your request?” Thorin asked.  “If I refuse to allow you to jeopardize your brother’s reputation in such a way?”

“Then, I think we both know, that he’ll be ruined by the end of this first bloom and so will your chances of a treaty with Dain.  Because I will make him my own and if need be we’ll both leave.  We’ll go away.  Me and Kili and any heir we might produce.  It’ll just be you and Mother and your dreams of a kingdom that you’ll never take back on your own without Dain’s support.”

“Fine.” Thorin snapped and threw his hands in the air.  “Do it.  We are agreed.  Get your brother the herbs he needs but do not tell me how you’ve gotten them or let me see him taking them.  Let me at least be able to claim ignorance to Dain of the matter.”

“Thank you.” Fili nodded and turned back toward the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Thorin asked.

“To tell Kili to bar the door and leave him my dagger,” Fili said with a sigh.  “I’d hoped he would be safe with the door closed but I think we both know he’ll need something more substantial than that now.”

“Yes.” Thorin swallowed.  “It’s probably best if he is locked inside.  And armed.  But just in case I’ll sleep in the barn.”

“I’ll join you there once I’ve met with Tierney.” Fili agreed.  “What will we tell Mother?”

“Your mother has gone to bed with an herbal remedy of her own so that she can sleep,” Thorin said.  “Her nerves were not at their best.  She was distraught and some of her suggestions--”

“She wanted to sell him.  Not to Dain.” Fili’s rage boiled.  “She wanted to sell him to one of the houses that the men keep in the valley.”

“Aye.” Thorin nodded.  “She doesn’t think both of you need to be married off to provide Dain with a treaty.  Between the dowry we will get from Dain for taking Salcha, and the income your brother could provide for us we would have enough to fund a quest to reclaim Erebor within two years rather than the five to ten it will take with Dain and his men.”

“No.” Fili shook his head.  “I promised him.  I promised him you wouldn’t do such a thing.”

“And I won’t.” Thorin said.  “The damage to our reputation would be too great.  But only, if you stick to your part of the deal Fili.  Your brother goes to Larian and you take Salcha as a bride and never question me again.”

“Agreed.”

“And if you are caught,” Thorin said.  “If your mother finds your brother is on the herbs.”

“Yes?”

“I will claim ignorance to the affair and let her do as she sees fit.”

“Understood.” Fili didn’t bother to nod at his uncle before he started up the stairs again, taking his sharpest, thinnest blade from his boot.

He reached the door to their bedroom and rapped on it.  “Kili?”

“Fili?” his brother sounded breathless and wanton and immediately his groin tightened.

Fili let out a stifled moan and pressed his head against the door.  “I need you.” He gasped.

“Oh Fili, gods, I need you too.”

“I need you to bar the door.” Fili gasped.  “Put iron over it and don’t let me or Uncle Thorin in.  No matter what either of us say.  No matter how much we beg you to Kili, do not unbar that door until your bloom is done.  Only open the door when mother brings you drinks and then bar the door again.”

“But I don’t understand.”

“You don’t have to understand,” Fili snapped.  “Just do it.  I’m going to slide my dagger under the door and I want you to keep it with you.  If anyone, even me, tries to break in that door and gets to you Kili, I want you to use it on them.”

“I won’t hurt you.”

“Until this bloom has passed you may have to Kili.  Now promise me, that you’ll use that dagger if you need it to protect yourself.”

“I promise.”

“Even against me.”

There was silence on the other side of the door.

“Kili, _please._ ”

“I promise Fili.”

He dropped to his knees and carefully slid the dagger under the door.  Before he pulled his hand away though he felt his brother’s fingers brush his own.  “I love you Fili.  And I want...”

“You want what?”

“Even if Thorin is going to give me to another, I want you to be the first to bring me pleasure.  I want you to be the first to touch me.”

Instead of answering, Fili pulled his hand away and leaned his head against the door.  If he wasn’t very careful or his brother became any more tempting that was a very distinct possibility.

He heard the bar slide across the door and pushed himself to his feet, before stepping away from the door, even though all his instincts told him to do otherwise.  To stay.  To break down the door and disarm his brother and give him exactly what Kili had requested.

Fili started down the stairs and hurried out of the cottage before he could change his mind.  He needed to find Tierney, and have a few ales, and find a way to stop himself from commiting a very grave mistake.

He marched toward the lower income districts of Erud Luin, where Tierney made her home.  “Hey there handsome,” he heard a dwarrowdam call out and looked over to see her hanging out of a window, her blouse open and her face heavily  made up, the gems in her beard glowing brightly.  “Why don’t you come up here and let me see how those mustache braids feel between my thighs.”

“Not tonight.” Fili shook his head.  “But I know a way you can make a purse of gold easily tonight.”

“How’s that?”

“Tell me where the midwife is.” Fili took a pouch of gold off of his belt and held it up for her to see.  “And this is your’s.”

“The midwife? Tierney?  Got one at home birthing then?” She narrowed her eyes at him.  “Well then, two streets down and then turn left, she’s the green door.”

Fili threw the bag of gold up to her and then nodded his thanks.

“And if you want to come back and celebrate the birth, it’s on the house.” She slid back inside the window and closed the shutters.

“If only,” Fili shook his head.  But the ginger haired dwarrowdam didn’t hold his interest.  Not like the beautiful, dark haired dwarran currently naked and wanting in his bed at home.

He hurried to the midwife’s home and looked around once before knocking on the door.  “Who is it?” The crotchety dwarrowdam called out.

“Fili, son of Dis, of the line of Durin,” he hissed at the door.

The door jerked open and he found himself face to face with the dwarrowdam.  “I should have been expecting you, shouldn’t I?  I had figured you’d be too busy now though, balls deep inside the morsel your mother left in your bed.  I’d already prepared the medicine you needed for him to slip whatever mistakes you’ve planted in him.”

Fili blanched.  “I wouldn’t ask him to do such a thing.  It’s dangerous.”

“More dangerous than carrying a bastard?”

“No.” Fili scrunched his eyes shut and tried not to think about what would happen to them if somehow he lost his will to resist temptation and Kili ended up pregnant.  They’d both be disinherited.  Left penniless in the street.  If Thorin didn’t kill him first.  Which was a distinct possibility.

“So what are you here for then young Prince of Durin?  He’s not breeding, he’s not birthing, what do you need a midwife for?”

“I want to buy the herbs he needs.”

“Your mother said--”

“My mother doesn’t seem to realize that she has two dwarves sleeping in the barn to keep from ripping each other apart and a dwarran who’s barricaded himself with a dagger in our bedroom.  He needs those herbs.”

“And how will you make sure he takes them?”

“You leave that to me,” Fili snapped.  “Give me what he needs and tell me how to give it to him and I’ll handle the rest.”

“In hot water, each morning, as a tea.  Before he eats.  It must be on an empty stomach.  And every day.  If he misses even one dose then he’ll be fertile his next bloom.”

“But if he takes these herbs, then the blooms will stop?”

“No.” Tierney shook her head.  “He’ll always have the blooms.  Once a month he’ll bloom and you’ll have to keep him separate from others until it passes.  But, if he does find himself with a partner to care for his needs, the herbs will prevent him from breeding.”

“And what do we do about the blooms?” Fili asked.  “How do we make them better for him.  I don’t want him sick and in pain, howling for relief like he is now.”

Tierney waved him toward the center of the room and motioned to a chair as she went to the shelves in the corner of the room and began to root through them.  “Mount him.  Would you like some tea?”

“Excuse me?”

“Tea.  Would you like some?  I’ve got the kettle on the fire.”

“No.” Fili shook his head.  “I’d rather not, thank you.  But what did you mean by mount him?”

“You want to ease his blooms?  You mount him.  When the first flushes start, pin him to the bed and let nature take her course.”

“But Kili’s my brother.  And he’s promised to another.  Or he will be.”

“So?”

“So?  If he’s not a virgin when he goes to his marriage bed--”

“No one will know but you and him.  It’s not like with dwarrowdams.  There is no maidenhead.  He won’t bleed even if he is a virgin.  And as long as he’s not in bloom he’ll still be tight.  Unless you debauch him before the ceremony.  Even then there are things we can give him, herbs, that’ll make him so tight his intended with think his cock’s being ripped off when he’s trying to thrust.”

Fili choked in shock.

“Blooms are meant for breeding.  His body wants to find release.  You want to help him, mount him and give him release.  Or use something else if you’re too delicate in constitution to get in there and do the business yourself.”

“Something else?” Fili gaped at her.

“You’ve been to the pleasure houses.” She rolled her eyes at him.  “What did you do there?  Surely more than sticking it in and waiting around for the ride to stop.”

“Well.” Fili blushed.  His trip into the valley with Thorin had not been one of his finer moments.  He had in fact, chosen the dwarrowdam that looked the most like Kili, let her take him upstairs and then promptly froze.  When she’d finally managed to get him to hardness he’d done nothing more than lay there for a few moments as she rode him until he orgasmed.

“I see.  Apparently the line of Durin passes a lot through it’s genes.  Including their failures as lovers.  Selfish the lot of you.”

“Are you saying that you and Thorin--”

“Why do you think I left him young one?  I knew a dwarf that unconcerned about the pleasure of his partner wasn’t the dwarf for me.  You should be better than that.  If not for the wife I’m sure he’s picked for you then for your brother.”

“But I don’t know--”

“Time to learn then.” She handed him a heavy bag that smelled woodsy and then dropped a book into his arms.  “Never fear it has pictures.”

“I--” Fili flipped the book open and stared in horror at the first picture he saw.  Two dwarves tangled together, naked, ecstatic looks on their faces, as one entered the other, his hand wrapped around the dwarf below him’s erection.  “I can’t do this to Kili.”

“Then use fingers.” She flipped the book forward a few pages to another drawing.  This one showed the same two dwarves, except instead of coupling, one held the other in his lap, his legs spread wide as the other defiled him with his hands instead.

“Or your mouth.” She reached for the pages again and Fili clamped his fingers over hers. 

“I get the idea.  I don’t need an illustration.”

“There you go then.  You don’t need an illustration.  You want to help your brother, go home and fuck him into a pile of blissed out dwarran flesh.  Just, don’t actually spill inside of him until after he’s been on the herbs a full cycle.  Otherwise you’ll be parents before the next planting.”

“I--” Fili looked at her and then set the book down.  He stood up and started for the door and then stopped, going back to retrieve the book, just in case it had something more helpful in it, and stowed it inside his coat.  “Thank you.”

“You are welcome my Prince.  And I’m glad to see that someone in your family has your brother’s best interest at heart.”

“One more question though,” Fili said before he could stop himself.

“What?”

“It’s not normal for dwarran to bloom so early. Ori was eighty. Dwarran always bloom later than dwarves go into rut and I didn’t go into rut until seventy two and everyone said that was early. Kili is only seventy.  Why did he go into bloom so soon?”

“His body is trying to ready itself for his One.  If the One has already presented, then his body would have developed more quickly to catch up.  Nature is persistent that way.”

“His One?” Fili asked.

“Since, according to your mother, he showed no signs of presenting before he did, I’d assume that he had a rather intense amount of contact, possibly of a sexual nature, with his One just before.  Perhaps that morning even.”

Fili blanched.  He’d climbed into his brother’s bed that morning and pinned him down. Kili hadn’t wanted to get up so Fili had forced him awake.  He’d been so hyper aware of his own erection though that he hadn’t even thought about what it might do to Kili.  Then again, he never expected to be Kili’s One.  He was Fili’s but that didn’t mean anything necessarily.  He’d expected the attraction to be unrequited.

“Every day mind,” Tierney said as she pushed him out the door.  “Or you two will end up parents before your uncle can even settle on a match for young Kili.”

He was his brother’s One.  His brother _the dwarran_.  Who could bear children.  Who was lying in their room, right now, in full bloom, willing, aching for him.  He was his brother’s One and his brother was his.

He knew that he could go home now and sweet talk his brother into opening the door.  His brother wanted him as much as Fili wanted Kili.  He took a deep breathe of cold night air.  He could go home and claim his mate but then they’d both be ruined.  Instead he’d go to the tavern for a drink and then into the stables to sleep with Thorin.  Resisting temptation no matter how much he didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I love Tierney. Seriously, I've never loved an OFC quite like I love her.


	5. Chapter Five

“An ale please,” he told the barkeep once he set foot inside the tavern.  “A very large ale.  Two.  Two very large ales.”

“Fili!” Dwalin roared as he paid for his drinks and the weapons master waved him over.  “What are you doing here boy?”

“Drinking,” Fili answered as he made his way over to the larger dwarf.  “Drinking a lot.”

“So it’s true then?” Dwalin’s voice dropped.  “My brother said as much but I wouldn’t believe it until I’d heard it confirmed from you or Thorin.  About your brother?”

“Aye, it’s true.” He downed the first ale.  “Even now we’ve got him locked up in the bedroom and Thorin and I will be sleeping in the barn.”

“Sweet Aule,” Dwalin muttered and then shook his head.  “Your Kili was always a pretty dwarrow but I never expected...”

Fili growled and tightened his grip on his second tankard of ale. Dwalin had been looking at Kili.  Had noticed him.  The other dwarf was unbonded and he’d been noticing Kili.

Fili wasn’t stupid, he knew that if something happened to make Kili reject Larian as a suitor Dwalin would be one of the first that Thorin considered.  The weapons master was strong, loyal and from a noble lineage.  He would be the perfect mate for Kili.

“We’ll need to have him at the practice yards for more lessons.  Although that would be dangerous in itself,” Dwalin continued, ignoring Fili as he worked through the problem of training Kili in his head.  “I could come to the house of course.  It would be safer for him.  Private.”

“You’re not going to be alone with him,” Fili snapped.

“What?” Dwalin’s eyes widened.  “Alone with him?  Laddie how much ale did you have before you came here? Or has your One’s scent clogged your nose and shut down your brain?”

“Wait.” Fili looked at him.  “What?”

“It would take a dwarf a damn sight stupider than me to try to steal another dwarf’s One, especially after they’ve been bonded.”

“Kili and I aren’t...” Fili swallowed.  They weren’t what?  Kili was his One and he was almost certain he was Kili’s and try as he might he wasn’t sure that they wouldn’t end up bonding at some point.  In fact, part of him was worried that it truly was inevitable and he’d be left heartbroken later.  “Thorin is hoping to make political matches for both of us.”

“Matches?” Dwalin’s eyebrows rose and he looked over at Balin.  “With who?  With Dain?  You and his whey faced daughter Salcha?  She’ll turn you off your porridge if you’re not careful lad.  A homely thing she is and the two of you won’t suit.  And who would he match with Kili?”

Balin cleared his throat and then took an exaggerated sip of his mead.

“No.” Dwalin’s eyes widened.  “Your uncle has officially gone of his head.  Contracted gold fever.  Your mother as well if they’d send Kili to that whoreson as a mate.  It’s a bad match.”

“It’s a prudent match,” his brother countered.

“One that leaves young Kili with a monster,” Dwalin argued.  “A monster who I would have happily given to the men if it wouldn’t have been for Thorin.  This cannot stand.  You, brother, will need to talk with Thorin and if that isn’t enough then we’ll have to come up with something else.  Some way to prevent it.”

“Dwalin,” Balin said.  “Your concern for young Kili is admirable but Thorin is his uncle and our king.  We cannot go against his wishes.”

“He’s my student and your’s.  As well as young Fili’s One.  We can’t stand by and watch as he comes to harm.” 

“Thorin has agreed to let them court,” Fili said quietly.  “If Kili refuses Larian he’ll find him another suitor.  I would assume he’ll approach you first.”

“Me?  It should be you lad,” Dwalin insists.  “He’s your One.  All of us can see that.  And you’re his.  There’s no reason not to bond you together.  A strong line of Durin, beholden to no one for their heirs.”

“Dain would be displeased,” Balin countered.  “Such matches are not so common now.”

“Let Dain be displeased.  I’ll not let a dwarrow I’ve trained since he was tall enough to hold a sword be brought into such a position.  I’m his weapons master.  It’s my duty to protect him when he cannot do it for himself.”

Fili swallowed.  “What would you have me do?”

“Breed him.  Bond with him.”

“Brother,” Balin said,  “the boy is much too young for breeding.  Barely seventy.”

“There are medicines,” Dwalin started.  “You could join in a bond with him but not breed.”

“Aye, I’ve just come from retrieving them from Tierney.  The medicines.”

“Tierney?” Dwalin asked, his eyes going soft.  “Tierney is caring for him.  Then he’ll be in good hands medically at least.  She’s a wonder of a midwife.  Strong, capable, soft as a buttercup but strong as mithril when she needs to be.  Now all you’ll need to do is form a bond with him and it’ll be settled.”

Fili stared at the grizzled old warrior and the way his eyes went soft at the mention of the midwife.  “You and Tierney...”

“Your uncle is my best friend, my sword brother, and he wished to court her.  When it turned out for nought and she left him shattered I could not court her for fear of damaging our brotherhood.  Our bond.”

“But she is--” Fili started.

“His One, yes,” Balin said.  “And he is her’s but their both too blind and too stupid in their loyalty to Thorin to do anything about it.”

“Thorin wouldn’t--”

“Thorin declared her his One in Erebor and proposed in front of a hall of people.  He was crushed when she refused him.  Devastated.  He will not admit, even now that he may have confused respect and friendship for love.  So Tierney and I are not bound,” Dwalin said.  “Not officially.  Not publicly but that is how I know the medicines she’s given for your Kili work.  They have worked for her all this time.”

Fili swallowed the last of his ale quickly and then stared at the other two men, everything he thought he knew about them shattered.  He stood to leave, nodding to them both and Dwalin snaked out a hand to grab him.

“Fili.” Dwalin’s face was serious, his eyes blazing.  “If Kili is your One then you are blessed.  Do not give in so easily to your uncle.  Do not let him keep you apart.”

“Aye.” Balin agreed.  “A One is a special gift.  One that should not be rejected lightly.”

“Right.  I’m going to go.  Master Balin?”

“Yes Fili?”

“Mother doesn’t approve of the herbs that Kili needs to take.  She’s forbidden him to have them.”

Balin narrowed his eyes.  “Tell me boy, did she throw Thorin out when they realized your brother was in his bloom?”

“No.” Fili shook his head.  “She took a sleeping drought and went to bed.”

Balin and Dwalin exchanged a dark look and Fili stared at them.  “Anyway.  I was wondering, if you would allow him to take it when he comes for lessons.  I’ll keep some on me for the days he’s not at the school house and we’ll find a way for him to sneak it but the other days--”

“Of course my lad,” Balin said.  “I’ll have him take it when he comes in each day.”

“And you won’t feel compromised?  Doing something that Thorin has expressly forbid?”

“Thorin may be my king.  As his father was my king and his father before him.  But Thror and Thrain and Thorin  and Dis  are all dwarves with uncommonly stubborn streaks.  Especially when they are wrong.  And they are very often wrong.  This is one of those times and I won’t see our Kili suffer for it.”

“Thank you.” Fili nodded.  “I’m going to go now.  Thank you for just...” He didn’t know how to say ‘being here’ without sounding like a dwarrowdam so he just cleared his throat and nodded.

“Fili?” Dwalin called out.  “Is the door between you barred?”

“Yes.”

“Then you might try sitting with your back to it, talking to Kili.  He may find the sound of your voice soothing. Tierney often has dwarves do it when their mates are in hard labor and the room has been cleared.  It’s meant to be calming.”

“Right.” Fili nodded before making his way out of the tavern.  Soothing.  Right now, he was pretty sure any contact he and Kili had would be the exact opposite of soothing.

He made his way home and crept into the house.  Once up the stairs he tapped on the door.  “Kili?”

“Fili?” he heard the creak of his brother’s bed and then footsteps padding toward him.  “Is that you?”

“I’m back nadad.” Fili brushed his fingers under the door frame.  “I’ve gotten what you need.”

“I miss you Fili.” Kili sighed.  “I keep laying there, thinking about you.  Thinking about how much I want you beside me.”

“Kili, it’s wrong.  We’re brothers.  We’re both destined to marry other dwarves.”

“But you are my One,” Kili’s voice was soft as he traced his fingers over Fili’s underneath the door jab.  “I know you are.  I knew even before this happened.”

“And you are mine.  But what you ask of me, it’s forbidden.  Love between two dwarves--”

“But I’m no longer a dwarf,” Kili said.  “I never was.  I’m a dwarran.  That is why you are on that side of the door and I am on this side with it barred between us.”

“Our kinship--”

“Will not stop us from being wed to our second cousin Dain’s family.  It did not stop Thror from marrying his wife even though she was his cousin.  It has not stopped countless other dwarves from marrying their cousins and their sisters and even on occasion taking their dwarran brothers as lovers.  There is no shame in it for dwarves, not like there is with men.”

“The others will still talk Kili.  Most won’t care but some will whisper.  Things like this aren’t done anymore.”

“Let them talk then,” Kili hissed.  “I don’t care if they do.  I’d rather have as much time as I can with you nadad then give it up for fear of talk.”

“Me too.” Fili removed his coat.  “But not tonight Kili.  Not this bloom.  Not until we know that we’re safe.  I don’t want to risk you breeding.  We’re not ready for that.  To be parents.”

“Aye,” Kili agreed.  “So you’ll sleep in the barn tonight with Thorin?”

“I’ll stay outside the door and talk to you if you’d rather.”

“Yes.” Kili said and his grip tightened on Fili’s fingers.  “But just give me a moment.  I need to get a blanket from my bed.  The floor is cold.”

“Wait.” Fili let go of Kili’s fingers.  “Stay there.  I’ll take my coat off and go downstairs.  You count to fifty and then unbar the door and take it.  Then close yourself up again and make sure the door is barred.  My coat should keep you warm and there’s a present inside of it.”

“A present?” Kili’s voice lilted.  “It wouldn’t be my handsome brother in nothing but the coat would it?”

Fili couldn’t help chuckling.  “You are incorrigible.  I never knew you had such a filthy mind little brother.”

“There’s all sorts of things I kept secret from you,” Kili admitted.  “Would you like to come in so I can whisper more of them in your ear?”

 “I’m taking my coat off now.  When I say when, count to fifty and then unbar the door.”

He stood up and slipped off his coat, bundling it near the door jab so Kili could reach out and swiftly grab it.  Then he stepped away from the door and swallowed, fighting the urge to stay where he was until Kili opened the door and then rush the fragile dwarran, forcing his way inside.

But he couldn’t.  He had to protect Kili. Kili was his One and the desire to protect outweighed his desire to consume.  He stepped back again and started toward the stairs.  “Start counting Kili.”

He forced himself downstairs and waited.  Slowly counting to one hundred.  And then counting to one hundred again.  That’s when he finally allowed himself to start slowly back up the stairs, stopping on each one and counting to ten again.

When he finally got back to the door he saw Kili’s lithe fingers waiting for him underneath the door.  He sat and let his head drop back against the wooden door before scraping his finger’s over the tops of his brothers.

“Fili?” Kili asked quietly.

“Are you warm now brother?”

“It smells like you,” Kili groaned quietly.  “It smells so much like you and Fili, it smells so good.  I’ve got it wrapped around my skin and the leather is warm from you and I can smell your scent and--”

Fili let out a small whimper, trying his hardest not to imagine his long, lithe brother curled up naked on the other side of the door wearing nothing but his coat.

“And I adore the present you brought for me Fee,” Kili said quietly.

“I promised you I would get you the medicine you needed. Tierney said that you should drink a bit of it each morning as a tea, before you eat breakfast.  And I stopped by the tavern to see Balin and he’s agreed to let you take it at school before classes start.  So you’ll have to hold off on breakfast until then.”

“Mmmm.” Kili answered distractedly.

“Kili?  Are you listening?”

“Tell me brother,” Kili’s voice was sultry.  “If I am very good, and take my medicine each day, the next time my bloom comes will you do the things in this book to me?”

“Book?” Fili’s mind went blank.  “What book?”

“The book in the pocket of your coat,” Kili purred.  “The one tucked in with my medicines.”

“I--” Fili stammered, remembering how he’d grabbed the book from Tierney’s almost on impulse.

“The sex book Fee.  The one you brought me with all the pictures.”

“I-I-I-” He could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead as he remembered the first picture he’d seen, the one of the two dwarves coupling with each other.  The looks of bliss on each of their faces.

“Such beautiful pictures Fee.  So lifelike.  I can almost imagine you doing those things to me.  How good it would feel.”

“I--” Fili swallowed, willing the tent in his trousers to go down.

“Do you want to know what picture I’m looking at now Fee?  What they’re doing to each other?”

“Yes.” Fili sighed and let his head roll back.

“They’re turned on their sides Fee, top to tail and you can see them licking at each other.  Swallowing each other to their roots and one of them has his fingers inside the other one.”

Fili let out a tiny whimper.

“I wonder what your fingers would feel like Fili,” Kili whispered.  “My body is itching to find out what you’re touch is like.  On me.  Inside me.”

“There.” Fili swallowed.

“What?”

“There is going to have to be some rules between us,” he managed to get out all in one long breath.

“Rules?” Kili sounded curious.  “What sort of rules?”

“If we do the things in that book,” Fili said, his voice high even though he tried to sound stern.  “There are rules.  Rules you have to agree to Kili.  Or I’m leaving now to go sleep in the barn.”

“What are your rules?”

“One,” Fili sighed.  “Only during blooms.  We only do this when you need it.”

“Blooms only,” Kili said slowly.  “And what if we want to do it some other time?”

“Blooms only.” Fili snapped.  “Just so you can take the edge off the blade as they say.  Rule two, I can pleasure you.  I will pleasure you.  But you must keep your hands to yourself.”

“Then how will you find release?” Kili asked.

“Like, um,” Fili felt himself flush.  “Like before I guess.  Which leads to rule three.  My clothes are staying on.”

“You’re going to be clothed.  Why?”

“Consider it an extra layer of security.  To make sure we don’t take things too far.  That gives us rule four.  No intercourse.  Like proper intercourse.  And no kissing on the mouth.”

“What?” Kili squawked.  “No kissing?  Why no kissing?”

“It’s too much Kee.” Fili closed his eyes.  “I can do all the rest and it will break my heart when Thorin gives you to another but I’ll survive on the memories of it.  But if I’ve got the taste of you on my lips and you leave I don’t think I can survive it.”


	6. Chapter Six

He was in the kitchen, a week later, helping his mother peel potatoes and watching the way her shoulders jerked, tense, with the movement.  “So.” Mother tilted her head to the side as she continued to peel but wouldn’t meet his eyes.  Which wasn’t that different from normal now really.  She hadn’t met his eyes since Balin had brought him home, sweating and sick a week earlier.

“So?” Kili asked as he kept his eyes focused on his own potato.

“Your Uncle Thorin stayed in the barn during your bloom?” she asked.  “The entire bloom?”

“Yes.” He nodded.  “He and Fili stayed in the barn for the entire bloom.  You went out and woke them each morning.”

He didn’t tell her that often times she had only missed Fili sneaking away from his door and into the lower part of the barn by a few moments.  He didn’t think his mother would be pleased to know that her oldest son was keeping his brother company during the blooming, holding his hand through it as Kili read to him from a book about the joys of dwarran sex.

“Hmm.” Dis muttered.

“What is it?” Kili asked.  She’d been strange since the end of his bloom.  Studying him with sharp eyes but never meeting his gaze.  Like she was assessing him somehow and he was always coming up wanting.

“Your uncle sent a messenger to Dain in the Iron Hills last week, just after we’d confirmed what was happening to you.  We’ve just heard back, Dain sent his fastest rider to return the message.”

“Yes?” Kili asked.

“It seems Dain will be coming to the Blue Mountains for a royal visit.”

“Will he?” Kili tried to keep his voice even.

“He’ll be here within the month and he expects to stay at least three weeks, possibly four.”

“A long visit then.” Kili said, trying to keep his voice even.

“He’s bringing Salcha and Larian with him.  That’s why the visit will last so long.  He and Thorin have agreed a longer meeting is necessary so that they can make sure the matches suit.”

“Matches?” Kili tried to keep his tone light.

“You to Larian and your brother to Salcha.”

“Well.” Kili tried to swallow back his bitterness at the idea of some dwarrowdam, some nit of a female, touching his Fili.  Mating with him.  Holding him in the night.  Doing some of the things he’d seen in the book Fili had accidentally given him.

“The meeting could be stopped of course,” Dis said, her voice deceptively smooth and Kili noticed that she still wasn’t meeting his eyes.  “It’s mainly being done for you.”

“For me?” Kili asked.  “Not for Fili?  He’s the older one.  The heir.  I would think it’s more important for him to find a suitable bride.”

“He would in time,” Dis said.  “If he remained the heir.  But the rush is because of you.  You need to be mated for your own safety.  That is why Thorin is suggesting this trade.  You for Salcha.”

“And you don’t agree?” Kili asked.

“If  a better match could be made, one that would not cost us a dowry, then it would be preferable.  Even though it would probably break your brother’s engagement to Dain’s daughter.”

“What sort of match?” Kili asked, his stomach clenching as his mother’s words all started to click together.  If Fili were no longer heir.  If they didn’t have to pay a dowry.  If another, more suitable, match could be made.  “Thorin?  Uncle Thorin?”

“He is a king and Larian is only master of Dain’s guards.”

“You want to mate me with my uncle?” Kili asked.  “The dwarf who acted as a father to me?”

“I want to mate you to a King.  I want to see my grandchildren on the throne of Erebor.”

“You will anyway.” Kili snapped.  “You’ll see your son on the throne. Fili is Thorin’s heir.”

“Fili is his nephew.  There are those who would question his rule in a way they would not question a natural born son.  There are those that would go to Dain.  Who would exert enough influence over your brother as it is because of the family bond they’ll share.”

“So you want to what?  Bond me to Thorin?  Bond me to the dwarf who is like a father to me?  All so you can make sure that the throne stays within the line of Durin?”

“And it would keep you with us,” Dis pointed out, her eyes meeting his for the first time, a blazing hazel like the color of an autumn  forest at sunset.  “You would see Erebor as a prince.  As a consort to the King instead of coming to visit as part of Dain’s entourage.  A minor member of Dain’s entourage at that.  Instead of the consort of a soldier you’d be the beloved of a King.”

I am the beloved of a king.  He wanted to shout.  I am Fili’s beloved.  And he is mine.  But he kept silent instead.

“Plus, it’s not as if Thorin will plague you over much.  All of his dalliances have said so.  He’s too focused on Erebor.  You’ll humor him during your blooms and the rest of the time he’ll be busy with his schemes.  His plans.  And he’ll never stray from you.  Not from the dwarran who bears his children.  He’s too noble for that.”

“But--” Kili stared at her.

“But?” She raised an eyebrow.

“He doesn’t love me,” Kili blurted out.  “And I don’t love him.  Not in that way at least.”

“Love?” Dis laughed bitterly.  “What does love have to do with anything?  Do you think I loved your father?”

“You--”

“Do you think I loved a merchant from the Blue Mountains?  A tinker?  Me?  A princess of Erebor in love with a commoner?”

“Then why?” Kili asked.  “If you did not love him why did you marry him?”

“Because we needed a way into the Blue Mountains.  We needed a place for the Longbeards to settle and Earli could provide that.”

“But what about us?” Kili asked.  “Fili and I?  You had us together.”

“I made you the same way that countless other dwarrowdams and dwarran have made their children.  I laid back and counted all the ways to cut a precious stone and tried to ignore what was going on beneath my belt until your father had finished.  And if you’re a clever one you’ll do the same with Thorin.”

“He doesn’t see me that way,” Kili snapped.  “He doesn’t want me in that way.”

“He could though.” Dis pointed out.  “You could make him want you.  It wouldn’t be hard.  A little attention.  Some flattery.  If you put some effort in by your next bloom your uncle would be eating out of the palm of your hand.”

“You want me to lie to him?  My uncle?  Your brother?  Our king?”

“I want you to seduce him.  Just as fertile creatures have been seducing powerful warlords since time began.  Do you think any of them loved the stupid animal they lured into their beds?  No.  They did it because it was necessary.”

“Excuse me Mother,” Kili said coldly.  “If I don’t want to give my honor up for political necessity just yet.”

“You’ll have to eventually,” she said.  “If not to your Uncle then to Larian.  Either way, your honor has already been lost.  It’s just up to you to decide who receives it.”

“I’m going out.” Kili dropped the knife he was using and set the potato beside it.

“Where?” Dis asked.  “Fili isn’t home yet.  You can’t go out without a guard.”

“I’m going to shoot,” Kili answered.  “I’ll be in the back yard.”

“Fine.” She nodded.  “But think about what we discussed.  There are worse alternatives than your uncle and not much easier prey.”

Instead of answering her, Kil retrieved his bow and slammed his way out of doors.  She wanted to mate him off to his uncle.  His uncle.  It would be better than Larian.  He’d be near Fili.  He wouldn’t have to leave home.  And if he provided Thorin with heirs, Fili would no longer be next in line to the throne. Dain would be less interested in marrying Fili to his daughter.  That would leave Fili unmarried.  They could be together.  It would be secret but it already was.  They could be together. Thorin was so distracted by his thoughts of Erebor that he probably wouldn’t even notice if Kili and Fili became lovers.

“Kili?” He turned slowly to where his brother was standing in the doorway and tried to figure out how long he’d simply been standing, bow in hand, staring at the ground.  The sun was lower than when he first came out.  Much lower.  “What’s wrong?”

“Mother wants me to seduce Thorin.” He didn’t even bother to lie abou tit.

“What?” Fili’s eyes were wide.  “Uncle Thorin?  And you?”

“I think I’m going to do it.” Kili said quickly, not meeting his brother’s eyes.

“No.” Fili bounded down the steps and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him close enough that their noses grazed.  “No.  Don’t even think about it.”

“We should think about it.” Kili hissed.  “We should seriously think about it.  It could be an answer to our problem.”

“No.” Fili shook his head.  “You are mine.  _Mine_ Kili.  Not Thorin’s.”

“And if I mated with Thorin I could stay your’s.”

“What?” his brother stepped away from him, eyes wide.  “How?”

“I’ll be here, in the Blue Mountains, and later in Erebor.  I won’t be with Larian in the Iron Hills.  We’ll physically be together.  And if I give Thorin a son, you’ll no longer be the heir and Dain won’t want you to marry his daughter.  He’ll look for a better match.”

“No.” Fili shook his head, his eyes wide with horror.  “No you’re not thinking like this.  What would you have me do?  Us do?  You would have an affair with me?  You would marry my uncle.  Our uncle.  And then you would take me to your bed in secret.  It’s madness.  It’s suicide.”

“He’ll never even know.  As Mother said, he’ll be too busy with his plans for Erebor, except for when he’s trying to father children on me he won’t care about what I do.  He won’t even notice me.  His sole focus in Erebor.”

“It’s treason.”

“Only if we’re caught.”

“And what should I do?” Fili asked.  “Should I watch as my One is romanced by my king?  Should I sit back and idly watch as you grow fat with _his sons_?”

“They could be--”

“Don’t say it,” Fili snapped.  “Don’t you dare say that they could be my sons and we won’t tell him.  Don’t you dare suggest such a thing.  That I would give you babes and then let another man raise them as his own.  Don’t you dare insult my honor that way, even if you have none.”

“Is that any worse than losing me?” Kili asked.  “Is your pride so strong that you would rather lose me to the Iron Hills, to get fat with Larian’s sons, then share me with Thorin?  Giving me away is better than sharing me with an inattentive lover?”

“It’s not sharing!” Fili snapped.  “It’s an affair.  A secret.  A lie.  _Treason_ Kili.  Adultery against a king?  The mere suggestion that your children together are illegitimate?  It’s the highest crime in the land.  If we’re caught he’ll execute us both.”

“We won’t get caught.”

“But if we do--”

“Thorin will keep it quiet.  He wouldn’t want the shame of being a cuckhold.  He wouldn’t want the others to think he’s too weak to keep a mate.”

“No.” Fili shook his head.

“What do you want me to do Fili?  Do you want me bonded to Larian?  Do you want to be forced to marry Dain’s daughter?  This could stop that from happening.”

“Don’t do it.” Fili said.  “Not yet.  Give me time.”

“We don’t have time. Thorin has already sent a messenger to Dain and he’s received a reply. Dain is coming and bringing Salcha and Larian for courting purposes.  They’re coming Fili and we are out of time.”

“They won’t take you right away.” Fili said quickly.  “Thorin said it himself.  Just because you court with Larian doesn’t mean you’ll go back with them.  He’ll keep you here another few years until your old enough to marry.”

“So?”

“So, give me time.  Give me time to come up with a plan to get us out of this.  A plan that doesn’t involve you marrying our uncle and then commiting adultery against him with me.  Give me time to think.”

“How much time?”

“Until Dain arrives.  Don’t do anything until then.”

“And if you can’t come up with something?”

“Then you can tell Thorin that Larian doesn’t suit your tastes and you can try to seduce him then.  But promise me that you’ll give me time.  Just until then.  Please.  Let me find a way for us to be together honestly.  Not as a secret.  Or something shameful, hidden in the dark.  Let me find a way for us to be open together for all to see.  Please.”

“Fine.” Kili nodded.  “I’ll hold my peace until Dain’s entourage arrives.  But if it comes down to it, I’ll do whatever it takes not to leave you.  Even seducing our Uncle Thorin.”

“So be it.” Fili swallowed. 


	7. Chapter 7

They were forced out to meet Dain as he rode into Erud Luin, an entourage behind him.  Things were still tense between the two of them and Fili was desperate.  He could hold his brother, curl against him in the night since they’d taken to sharing a bed once the door was bolted, but they were still distant.

Even worse he’d had no success bringing Thorin around to the idea of bonding Fili and Kili.  He’d tried to subtly suggest it.  He’d heard Dwalin and Balin both mention it. Mahal help him the king’s advisor had even brought it up in a meeting of Thorin’s royal ministers.

Everyone had approved of the idea.  Everyone but Thorin.

“There is still a chance that we can make strong matches with Dain,” Thorin had insisted.  “Sharing not just his daughter but the head of his guard with us would give him a vested interest in Erebor.”

“Aye,” Gloin had snapped.  “An interest that he’ll try to exploit to find himself on a throne once you’re dead.”

“He’ll sign a treaty that says he recognizes Fili’s rights as my heir,” Thorin answered.

“And that treaty won’t be worth the parchment it’s written on,” Dwalin told him.  “Not once you’re dead.  He’ll demand Fili give him the throne because Dain will be his father in law and it would be a sign of respect for his elder.”

“How else will we keep the throne of Erebor in our line?”

“By bonding your nephews.  A king and his dwarran consort.  They could provide a dozen heirs before you’ve reached your two hundredth year Thorin.”

“We need an alliance with Dain.”

“We need nothing from Dain,” Balin argued.

“His soldiers, his men at arms, they could aid us in our quest to reclaim Erebor.  His daughter Salcha, she might still come with a dowry.  A hefty bride price that could finance an expedition.”

“Listen to yourself,” Dwalin roared, shaking the windows.  “You are selling your heirs to Dain for a mountain.”

“I am making political alliances to take back our home.  Our rightful kingdom.”

“It is a mountain Thorin.  _A mountain._   Nothing more than a bunch of rock with a pile of gold inside it.”

“It is all that is left of our legacy.”

“No, it’s all that is left of our grandfathers’ legacy,” Dwalin argued and Fili had been shocked to see the weaponsmaster so passionate about something.  “This, the Blue Mountains, Erud Luin, that is our legacy.  Healthy dwarrows like Fili and Kili and the others in the school house.  Our reputation as miners and smiths.  We have built a good home here.  A home from the sweat of our brow that has let us become greater than that mountain ever could.”

“Inside that mountain is my father’s throne.” Thorin’s  voice had been cold.  “Inside of it sits my throne.  It is where you were invested as a warrior and your father sat as chief advisor.  And you’re telling me it is what?  Worth nothing to you?”

“It’s not worth the lives of our young.”

Fili had seen doubt flicker in Thorin’s eyes for just a moment.  He’d thought they were almost there.  And then the king’s eyes had shuttered and his face had gone back to it’s impassive mask.

“Then I am glad it is my decision to make, and not yours, Dwalin son of Fundin.”

Fili had left the council meeting with a heavy heart.  “I did try laddie,” Dwalin said as he passed him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.  “I did very much try.”

“I know Master Dwalin.”

He’d been loathe to go home to his shared room with Kili that night.  He hadn’t wanted to face him.  “Did you talk to Uncle?” Kili asked the moment he’d closed their door and began pulling off his heavier outer clothes.

“I tried,” Fili admitted.  “Dwalin and Balin even took up our case to him.”

“And?”

“It was no good,” Fili sighed.  “He won’t be moved.”

“Then I have no choice in the matter,” Kili said.

“You do.”

“My choice is to lose you or to seduce our king so that I might keep you,” Kili said quietly.  “That is no choice.”

Ever since, Kili had been making a fine show of it.  Gone was the brilliant, bumbling dwarrow that he’d always known.  The one that hadn’t quite grown into his limbs and stumbled as he went, a cheerful smile on his face.

Now his brother stood taller, his formerly baggy clothes somehow subtly transformed to show off his slender shape. Fili suspected that his mother had altered them when he wasn’t looking.  Tightening the line of Kili’s trousers so that they fit snugger along his legs, emphasizing the flare that had come into his hips and cupping the swell of his arse.  His tunics as well were narrower now.  Instead of the normal shades of homespun brown they always wore, his mother had found deep blues, an emerald green, one of deepest bronze with a subtle shimmer that set off the rich, reddish tones of Kili’s hair.

That too had changed.  Gone was the tangled brown mess that his younger brother simply tied back in a knot at the nape of his neck when he was shooting or let fall free the rest of the time.  Now Kili’s hair was sleek, smoothed out somehow like an otters pelt, and while it was still unbraided, he wore the top and sides pulled back to show his face and the lines of his graceful neck, while letting the rest tumble to his shoulders.

Overnight it seemed his brother had gone from rough and ready male dwarrow to something exotic.  Alluring.  Something meant to draw the eye.  And Fili wasn’t the only one who noticed.  He could see the way Thorin’s eyes lingered as Kili helped his mother serve Thorin and Fili at the dinner table each night.  How he greedily stared at the slender bones in Kili’s wrist as his brother poured their uncle more ale.

Without one word, one touch, with nothing more than a smile and the occasional flutter of eyelashes, Kili was seducing his uncle right underneath everyone’s noses.  And while Thorin seemed oblivious to his intentions-- even though he was falling for them-- Dis couldn’t have been more pleased.  Or Fili more miserable.

Now they were five days from Kili’s next bloom and they were forced out to greet Dain as he began his royal visit/bargaining session.

“Thorin!” the robust, heavily garbed king of the Iron Hills called out as his entourage rode through the gates of Erud Luin.  “How are you Cousin?”

“I’m well Dain, and how are you?”

“Tired.  Cold.  These mountains of yours aren’t as hospitable as mine.”

“Well.” Thorin nodded.  “Why don’t you leave your mounts here and we’ll get you all settled into the Inn?  I’ve arranged to have the entire space available to you and your companions.”

“We’ll settle there later,” Dain waved his hand.  “First, lets see this pretty dwarran you’ve brought me  here for.”

Fili watched as Thorin’s jaw tensed.  “Kili.”

His brother stepped forward, his head lowered, and stayed obscured by Thorin’s shoulders.  “Greet your cousin.  King Dain of the Iron Hills.”

“It is my honor to meet so great an ally,” Kili said, his voice low and still didn’t meet Dain’s eyes. Fili’s hands clenched as he saw lust flare in the older kings eyes as he greedily took in Kili’s form.

“Aren’t you a beauty?” Dain purred as he reached up to trace the back of one finger along Kili’s cheek.  “An absolute treasure.  If I weren’t already mated to my queen, I’d take you for myself.  Horde you away like gold, something meant only for my eyes to see and I’d have you beneath me every chance I got.  You’d spend your life fat with my young.”

Thorin growled and Fili could feel his own anger building in his chest.  Dain glanced over at Thorin and raised an eyebrow before moving his finger away.  “As it is, unfortunately, you are not to become mine. Larian!”

Fili watched as a beefy dwarf with a round stomach and a thick, black beard swung down from his pony and stalked toward them.  “Larian,” Dain nodded toward him.  “This is the lovely dwarran that Thorin has found for you to sow your seed into.”

Everyone shifted and Fili could feel every dwarf in Thorin’s court tense.  How long would his uncle allow this insult to continue?  How long would he allow Dain to debase Kili in such a way?

“How long till your next bloom?” Larian asked Kili, licking his lips.

“Five days.”

“Fine then.” Larian nodded.  “I’ll give you two hundred gold coins for him now and when we’re sure he’s bred I’ll give you another three hundred as thanks.”

“Wait now laddie,” Balin cut in.  “While the gold is appreciated young Kili isn’t for sale.”

“Isn’t he?” Larian asked.  “He needs a mate.  I’m willing to pay.  What more is there to discuss?”

“There are Kili’s feelings on the matter,” Thorin said quietly.

“What do those matter?” Dain asked.  “He’s meant to lay back and make children.  He doesn’t need an opinion.  I haven’t asked my Salcha whether or not she wants to marry your heir.  We’ve made an agreement and now she’ll stick to it.”

“Speaking of your daughter,” Thorin cut in.

“Of course.  Bring forth the Princess Salcha.”

Fili watched as a fat, squarish woman trundled out of one of the wagons and stumped across the ground to meet them, less gliding and more rolling along like a rather deformed boulder.

Once the huffing, hooded creature reached them she reached up with short, stubby fingers to pull back her cloak and Fili had to do everything in his power not to step back.  Instead he glanced from Thorin to the princess in front of him and back again.

He’d always been raised to be kind to everyone he met, to find the best in everyone, as looks were only surface deep and anyone of Mahal’s chosen knew that true value was always found inside the mountain of a heart.  But she was... He swallowed.

Her face was flat, as if the bones were those of a fish, and her eyes large enough that they seemed to bug out around the hooked nose.  Her moustache was stringy and her beard moth eaten.  When she smiled he had to fight to keep from reacting as he saw that she only had broken stumps where several important teeth were meant to be.

“Isn’t she--” Thorin sounded startled.  _“A vision.”_

“What does that matter?” Dain asked.  “Beauty only lasts until they’ve whelped their first few litters and then they all get wide in the arse and saggy in the tits.  Enough about the young ones then, let’s get me settled and have some ale”

“Of course.” Thorin coughed as Dain patted him on the back.  “Fili, see to your brother.  Make sure he gets home all right.”

“That’s not necessary,” Dain said.  “Prince Fili can stay and get to know my Salcha. Larian will see young Kili home.”

“But--” Fili started.

“It’ll give them time to court,” Dain said.  “They can’t do that if his brother is looking on now can they?”

“Of course not.” Thorin nodded.

“I’ll go as chaperone,” Dwalin cut in.

“That’s not truly necessary is it?” Dain asked.

“He’s a virgin dwarran, almost ready to go into bloom,” Dwalin answered.  “If Thorin had taken my advice into consideration, he wouldn’t be let out without an armed guard.  Especially since his virtue is the concern of everyone here.”

“Very well.” Dain nodded sourly.  “Larian, see your new consort home.  But keep your hands respectful and your breeches laced.  Otherwise Master Dwalin shall have to thump you with his war hammers.”

“Fili.” Thorin’s voice was stern.  “Escort the Princess Salcha inside.”

“Of course.” He held his arm out to the dwarrowdam and tried to ignore the way she smelled of mossy ale.

“Thank Mahal.” She took his arm.  “That my father is not as obsessed with my virtue as your uncle and his advisors seem to be of your brothers.  Else it would be ages before I got the chance to sneak off alone with you and find out what you’re like between my thighs.”

“I--” Fili coughed, stunned.  “I fear you’ll still have to wait Princess.  My uncle won’t approve until after we are wed.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to keep from telling him.” She let go of his arm and then pinched his bum, hard.  “Because I have orders from my king that I’m to come home carrying your whelp or not to even bother climbing in a wagon because I won’t be coming home at all.”


	8. Chapter 8

He could feel the bloom beginning to prickle along his spine earlier this time.  Early enough that his stomach hadn’t gone off yet.  It was just a prickle.  An itch at the base of his spine and instinctively he knew what it meant.  Four days after Dain had arrived, Kili was back in bloom.

Thankfully, it had come during the night again and woken him now instead of hitting him later.  He hadn’t been with Larian.  Because even though he had Dwalin as a chaperone Kili wasn’t sure that he’d be safe around Larian in bloom.  He didn’t think he’d be safe around the other dwarf at all.

Larian was, Kili swallowed. Larian was not an option.  He was a brute and Kili had bruises on his wrists from where the other had been _‘over protective’_ of Kili when they’d gone out walking together, Dwalin trailing a few hundred feet behind them. Kili could still feel the way that Larian had griped his wrists and pulled Kili behind his back when Gimli-- Gimli of all dwarves-- had come over to speak with Kili about their homework and whether Kili wanted Gimli to take notes for him since he was missing so much schoolwork.

Once the younger dwarf had left Kili had found himself on the receiving end of a stern talking to that would make Thorin jealous for tone.  He’d been forbidden, _forbidden,_ from speaking with Gimli again and then Larian informed him that he would no longer be going to school.  Not that Kili particularly liked school but who was Larian to tell him he couldn’t go there?  They weren’t engaged yet.  And if Kili had his way they never would be.

There were other options.  Better options.  He was convinced that he could find a way to keep from being separated from Fili.  He could seduce Thorin.  He had seduced Thorin.  He could see it in the way his Uncle’s eyes never left him when they were in a room together.  The way his Uncle’s hands lingered when they touched.

All he had to do was find a way to topple Thorin’s resolve.  To convince their king that he, Kili, was the best mate for Thorin to take.  Then he could press for a long courtship.  Until he was older.  Until his blooms were stable and he was mature enough to bear healthy dwarrows. Thorin would wait. Thorin would want to be seen to wait.  To be seen as a conscientious dwarf, mindful of the health of his much younger consort.

Then, once the courtship had begun he and Fili could begin squirreling back money.  They could sell the courting gifts that he was sure Thorin would shower him with, and they could put it all back for as long as they could.  Then, once they had enough they could run.  They could lose themselves in the wild.  Make their way west to the lands that were free of dwarves.  Set up their own forge.  Be together in lands where they understood these things.  Where the race of men had exceptionally aggressive alphas and retiring omegas and no one would fault an alpha dwarf for keeping his omega well hidden and allow them to keep to themselves.  A place where no one knew who they were or where they’d come from.

He’d miss his mother.  And his uncle, who would never forgive him.  Never forgive either of them.  Not that he could blame Uncle Thorin.  If Fili wasn’t there, then Thorin would be the dwarf he’d want.  Even now, he could admit that the other was attractive.  Honorable.  Anything a dwarrowdam or a dwarran could want.  But he wasn’t Kili’s One.  He wasn’t Fili.

He felt that twinge in his spine again and this time it traveled lower, an ache settling in the pit of his stomach as heat began to throb deep inside of him, making him desperate to be filled.

“Fili.” He nudged his brother.  “Fili.”

“Whaa?” His brother murmured into his neck.

“Fili.  Wake up.”

His brother cracked open one bleary eye and glared at him.  “What do you want?  It’s the middle of the night.  And Princess Salcha kept me up late drinking ale with her.”

Kili frowned and pulled back from his brother slightly.  The Princess Salcha.  _The slut._ She’d been plastered to Fili’s side since the moment she arrived, throwing herself at him and Kili had heard more than one dwarf remark censoriously that she didn’t seem at all chaste or ladylike as a princess should be.  She lacked regal bearing, according to Nalia at the tavern when the dwarrowdam had served Kili his own ale last night and ruffled his hair.

Although the barmaid hadn’t been impressed with Larian either.  A brute.  Uncouth.  No better than a man.  She’d pursed her lips then and shook her head.  Neither of them are worthy of the line of Durin.  They’re not good enough for you and Fili.

 _Is anyone?_ He’d asked.  _Is anyone good enough?_

 _Loads of people_ , she’d told him.

_Loads?_

_What you need is someone who cares less about lineage and gold and crowns and to find someone decent, honest and hardworking.  Someone that wants you for you, and the light you bring to their lives, rather than what your name can bring them.  Both of you deserve the honesty of real love.  And those two, neither one, will give you that._

She’d been right of course.  Neither Larian or Salcha were meant to be their mates.  And what Kili felt when Larian touched him was nothing compared to even a look from Fili.

“Fili.” He pressed his hips back against his brother.  “Fili wake up.”

“What is it?” His brother grumbled.

“You’re going to have to cancel your plans for the day.”

“Why?  You know Thorin won’t let me just cancel.  They’re depending on us to try to make good matches with Dain’s kingdom.  I’m needed in the trade talks.”

“You can’t go today,” Kili pressed back again.  “Because I’m going into bloom and you’re needed here to protect me.”

“Bloom?” Fili sounded more awake now.

“Aye brother.” Kili arched back into him and he felt Fili’s hand slip around his waist, dipping down to where the front of his smallclothes were tented.  “And I’ll remind you that I have kept up our end of the bargain.”

“Have you?”

“I’ve managed my herbs every morning.  Even the mornings I’ve had to choke them down barely steeped to keep mother from noticing.  They’re horrible tasting.  Vile.”

“I’m sorry.” Fili murmured into his hair.  “Sorry that they don’t taste better.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kili sighed.  “It doesn’t matter how they taste as long as they do the job.  I took them so that we could be together.  Me and you, my One.”

“Good.” Fili let his hand trail up Kili’s front, stroking along his aching cock underneath the smalls.  “You’ve kept your end of the bargain.  Now what would you like from me in return?”

“Your hands.” Kili sighed.  “I want you to stroke me.  Like that picture in the book you gave me.”

“That book,” Fili growled.  “You’ll never give that up will you?”

“Not until you do every single thing that is drawn in it.  Now please, stroke me.  I want you to stroke me.”

He felt his brother’s hips shift against him and let out a low moan as Fili’s hard cock pressed against his arse.  “Your wish.” Fili sighed into his hair.  “Is my absolute pleasure.”

Fili’s hands dipped low, into his clothes and began to push them off of him.  Once Kili was naked, Fili wrapped a hand around him, working his cock.  “How does that feel?”

“Good,” he whimpered as the heat raced through his body, making his cock ache at the touch.  “You feel so good.”

“So do you.”

“Please Fili.  Please.” He writhed against the sheets trying to shift his hips so that he could get closer to his brother’s hands but still stay in contact with the hard cock pressed to his backside.

“It’s okay.” Fili soothed into his ear but kept his stroking, his rhythm steady and his grip firm.  He twisted his wrist every time he reached the top of Kili’s cock, causing pleasure to spark behind his eyes.  “Shhh.  Just stay quiet.”

“I can’t.” Kili began to toss his head back and forth, chasing the orgasm he could feel building in his stones.  “I can’t stay quiet.”

“You have to,” Fili said as he brought his free hand up to clamp over Kili’s mouth.  Before Fili could silence him with the palm of his hand though Kili had managed to get his lips around two of his brother’s fingers and sucked them into his mouth, moaning.

Fili let out a low moan of his own and his hand began to pick up speed as he stroked Kili faster and rougher, his hand demanding now instead of teasing as he milked Kili’s orgasm from his shivering body.

Kili felt his entire body begin to tremble as thick spurts of seed striped over Fili’s hand and over his own chest.  “You.” Fili breathed into his hair and pulled his fingers from Kili’s mouth.

“Me?” Kili gasped.

“You are the most beautiful, most sensuous, sexiest creature that I’ve ever seen.  Even looking at you makes me weak from lust.”

“And the Princess Salcha?” Kili gasped.  “What about her?”

“What about her?” Fili leaned his forehead against Kili’s shoulder, panting.

“Does she make you weak kneed from just looking at her?”

“Mahal no.” Fili tightened his grip on Kili’s waist.

“You spend enough time with her.” Kili griped, even though he knew he had no cause to be jealous.

“As you spend time with Larian.  More time than I spend with Salcha in fact.”

“That’s not true.” Kili shook his head.

“While I am in meetings with Dain and Thorin, hammering out treaties, you are being courted.  He’s bringing you flowers.  Walks about town with you and brings you pretty courting gifts.  He’s doing the things that I want to do for you.”

“I don’t want to walk with him,” Kili said.  “Thorin said I was to let Larian court me and I am.  That doesn’t mean I want to.  I don’t want his flowers or his trinkets.”

“And the chocolates?” Fili snapped.  “The pounds of sweets that he’s had sent to the house for you?  Did you want those?  How else would he know about your sweet tooth if you didn’t tell him about it?”

“Everyone knows about my sweet tooth.” Kili flopped over so that they were face to face.  “Everyone.  Besides, sweets are a traditional courting gift.  You gave some to Princess Salcha.  You sent them to her with a note.”

“I sent her nothing.” Fili snarled, his hand snaking down to wrap around Kili’s hip, pulling him closer so that their cocks were aligned, pressed against each other through the layers of Fili’s trousers.  “I don’t give courting gifts to a princess I don’t want to court.” 

“She told me that you’d sent her chocolates.  And the sweetest of notes.  You called her a rare jewel.”

“I called someone a rare jewel?” Fili’s eyes widened.  “Me?  Have you ever heard me speak like that Kili?”

“No.” Kili refused to meet his eyes, knowing that he was losing ground with his brother.  “You would never do such a thing.”

“Do you know who my rare jewel would be?  If that is what I desired?” Fili demanded, pulling him close.  “Do you know who is my sun and my stars and the smell of grass in the meadows where we hunt?  Do you know who?”

“No.” Kili shook his head and then closed his eyes, not meeting Fili’s gaze.

“You.” Fili pressed his hands to Kili’s cheeks and lifted his face to stare at him.  “You are everything I could desire.”

“Then refuse the engagement,” Kili whispered.  “Tell Thorin it’s not a good match.”

“And then what?” Fili asked.  “Then what do we do?”

“We could run.” Kili closed his eyes again and leaned against his brother’s shoulder.  “Please.  Please can we just run away together?”

“Oh my one,” Fili crooned and pressed his lips to Kili’s forehead, even though he’d forbidden kissing between them.  “If only we could.”

“We could,” Kili argued.  “We could go as soon as my bloom is over.  We could pack and then just go.  Take the ponies and go as far away as we can get.  To the edge of Middle Earth itself.”

“We can’t.” Fili kissed his forehead again.  “We have responsibilities here.”

“Forget our responsibilities Fili.” Kili murmured.  “Forget all of them and just be with me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started posting snippets of fic on my previously only used for lurking tumblr acct. so if you want sneaky peeks at things I'm working on-- and trust me I'm working on a lot of stuff-- follow me here: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/nashstheory. On occasion I may actually post snippets of my actual non-fanficciony work for a short time to get opinions.

Just be with me, Kili had said.  Let’s run away together and just be. Mahal how he wished he could do such a thing, Fili thought to himself as they watched Dain’s entourage leaving through the gates of Erud Luin again.

“So that is done,” Thorin said quietly.

“And may it be the last we see of their backs,” Dwalin muttered.

“And what do you think lad?” Thorin said and Fili started to open his mouth and found Thorin staring at Kili instead. Kili.

Thorin’s eyes were sparkling and he licked his lower lip as he stared at Kili.  “Did you find Larian to your liking?”

“He is much like his king Uncle.”

“And how did you find Dain as a king then?”

“He is not the king you are Uncle.”

“Isn’t he?” Thorin asked.

“No.” Kili glanced up at Thorin through lowered lashes and Fili clenched his hands into fists at his sides.  “He’s not the king you are.  Nor the dwarf.”

“And would you be happy with Larian, even though he is not the dwarf that I am?”

“If I had my choice,” Kili said, his voice barely more than a whisper.  “I would not ruin our family line by forcing us into a position where we must align with a lesser line of dwarves.”

“So you think to our family and it’s honor then?” Thorin asked.  “Not to your own heart?”

“My heart is always with our line,” Kili said and then glanced over at Fili.  “There is no greater love I have than the love I have for my family.”

“And you Fili?” Thorin asked.  “How did you find the Princess Salcha?  Since we have signed a treaty that will make her your bride.”

“You have--” Fili swallowed.

“Aye.” Thorin nodded.  “You’ll be married next spring.  Dain will return for Muhudtuzakhmerag with  the Princess Salcha and his queen and you’ll marry then.  On the second to last day of the Blessed Green Festival.”

“On Muhudtuzakhmerag?” Fili asked, stunned.  “Of this year?  That’s only four months away.”

“It’s best if we cement the bond with Dain as quickly as we can.  Especially since we won’t be making a match between your younger brother and Larian.”

“But--” Fili looked between them, stunned. Kili was to be given a reprieve from marrying Larian but Fili wasn’t even asked before a treaty was signed, forcing him into a marriage with a dwarrowdam so coarse, so rude that the mere thought of her made his cock shrivel?

“Come Kili.” Thorin held his arm out to the young dwarran and motioned him forward.  “It’s time that we took you home.  The air is cold and we wouldn’t want you to take a chill.  Besides I smell snow in the air and we wouldn’t want you to get damp.”

“Yes Thorin.” Kili stepped closer, letting the older dwarf wrap an arm around his shoulder.

Fili stared as the two of them started to walk back to his mother’s home, frozen in the street. Kili had Thorin on the hook.  He’d seduced their king.  Their Uncle.  His Kili was on the arm of another dwarf.

“He doesn’t have a choice lad,” Dwalin said gruffly.  “If he’s going to reject Larian then Kili needs another suitor.  A suitor that Thorin cannot deny.”

“And he won’t deny himself?” Fili said bitterly.

“It will be an easier arrangement to explain to Dain than anything else. Thorin will claim he realized that he couldn’t bear to lose Kili to Larian and has made his claim instead.”

“And what about my claim?” Fili hissed quietly.  “He is my One.”

“What does Kili say about it?” Balin asked.  “What does he say about Thorin and Larian?  About the fact that they’re both trying to court him?”

“He...” Fili swallowed.

“What?” Dwalin asked.

“He wants to run away together,” Fili admitted.  “He wants us to escape to the west.  To give up our claim to Thorin’s throne, to abandon our families, and run so that we can be together.”

“And how do you feel about it lad?” Dwalin asked.  “Would you be willing to run away for him?”

“I would.” Fili said.  “I never thought I would say this but I would.  If he would agree to run away with me I would leave this instant.”

“Then go for him.” Balin said.

“What?” Fili stared at his former schoolmaster.  Had the dwarf who had drilled protocol and royal responsibility into his head just told him that he should abandon it all and run away with Kili?

“It is the only safe course for the two of you,” Balin said.  “He will not leave you here and find a bond mate in the Iron Hills and if he stays the two of you will not be able to stay apart.”

“He is my One,” Fili said.  “I cannot be away from him.”

“And if you are together you will consummate your bond,” Balin said.  “If not today, or tomorrow then soon.  You won’t be able to resist.  You won’t be able to resist touching him.”

“I already have,” Fili said quietly.  “I’ve already touched him.  Had him in my bed.”

“And if given the chance you’ll have him there again,” Balin said, not even bothering to ask, making it a statement instead.

“Yes.  If I am given the chance I will take him to my bed again.”

“But if he is being courted by Thorin, if he is engaged to Thorin, bonded to Thorin, then having him in your bed is treason.  Your love for each other is treason.”

“I know.” Fili let his head drop.

“He will strip you of your title as his heir and banish you from Erud Luin.  He will force Kili into a marriage in the Iron Hills and that’s if he lets you both live.”

“I cannot be apart from him,” Fili said.  “If we are separated then I am as good as dead, I’ll simply be waiting for the day that Thorin’s sword falls against my neck.”

“And that is why you must run.”

“What will happen if we run?” Fili asked.  “If we run what will Thorin do?”

“If you leave before Thorin and Kili are engaged,” Dwalin said, “the most he will do is send a group of guards to search for you.  I’ll be in charge of the guards and we’ll go in the opposite direction than you for at least a week.  We’ll never find your trail and after a few weeks we’ll return to Erud Luin.”

“And if Thorin proposes before we get the chance to leave?”

“Leave before,” Dwalin said.  “Leave tonight if you must.  Because if they are already engaged then Thorin will lead the search party himself and he will find you before you’ve made it out of the mountains.”

“Damn it,” Fili rubbed his hand over his eyes.  “Damn it, we should have ran when we had the chance.  When Kili first suggested it.  Before Dain came.”

“Aye,” Dwalin said.  “You should have.  You should have ran the minute his first bloom was finished and you realized he was your One.  Now, you must try to make the best of it.”

“What do I do?” Fili asked.

“Go home, get Kili and tonight, once everyone is asleep, you run.  Head east and then loop around through the south.  I’ll take my guards west and we’ll stay to the North for at least a month.”

“Aye.” Fili nodded.  “Thank you.  You are both good friends.  And I’ll honor your friendship for as long as Kili and I live.”

“And we will think fondly of you.” Balin said.  “Now go.  Get your brother and be safe.  Be safe and happy with each other.  That’s all any of us can hope for.”

Fili nodded to each of them again and hurried toward home, trying not to run so that he didn’t draw attention to himself.  When he turned the corner, he saw Thorin leaving by the front gate and pressed himself back against the side wall of the tavern to stay out of his uncle’s sight as he passed.

When his uncle had gone Fili hurried toward the house and through the gate.  Once he was inside he saw his mother sitting at the table, her hand over her mouth as if she was in shock.  “Where is Kili?” Fili looked around.  “I saw Thorin leaving, where is Kili?”

Instead of answering, Dis motioned toward the back garden and the stables beyond.

Fili rushed past her and out the back door, looking around the garden. Kili wasn’t there.  He hurried into the stable and found his brother leaning against the wall his eyes unfocused.  “Kili?”

Before he could understand what was going on, Kili had thrown himself into Fili’s arms and began to sob into his neck. 

“Kili.” He ran his hands along his brother’s sides.  “What is it Kili?  What’s wrong?”

“I need you,” Kili murmured into his skin, pressing kisses along Fili’s neck.  “I need you right now.”

“Kili.” He cradled his brother’s face in his hands and stared.  “What has happened?”

“Thorin and I are to be married the day after you and Princess Salcha.  We are to be married at high noon on the last day of the Blessed Green Fest.  On Yavanna’s Day.”

“No.” Fili shook his head in disbelief.  “No.  You haven’t been courting each other.  There have been no gifts.  You can’t marry so soon.”

Kili held up his left wrist and Fili saw a heavy silver bracelet hanging around it.  “His courting gift.  To make his intentions known.”

“And you accepted it?” He screamed.

“He didn’t give me a choice.” Kili said, his eyes wide and his voice trembling. 

“How did he not give you a choice?” Fili snapped.  “Did he hold you down and force that onto your wrist?”

“I--”

“What happened?” Fili roared, pushing his brother away.  “What?  _Did he force you?”_

“When we came home he told Mother that he needed to speak with me,” Kili said quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist.  “And he brought me out to the barn.”

“And then?” Fili said, his voice low and filled with rage. 

“He.” Kili swallowed.  “He pushed me against the wall of the barn and told me that he was sick of my teasing him.  Of my taunting him.  That he’d been going mad thinking about me with Larian after the way I’d shamelessly thrown myself at him.  Then he--”

“He what?”

Kili closed his eyes and took a step back, shaking his head.  “Don’t make me.  Don’t make me tell you.”

“It’s okay.” Fili held his arms out for Kili and his brother hurried into them, squeezing tight around Fili’s waist.  “It’s okay Kili, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

“He kissed me,” Kili whispered.  “And then he put his hands in my clothes.  Feeling around.  Then he said that there would be time enough after we were married and let go of me.”

“And what did you say?” Fili asked quietly.

“Nothing.” Kili shook his head.  “I didn’t say anything.  He took my wrist and clapped the bracelet around it and just sort of stared at me.  Then he said we’d be married on the last day of the Blessed Green Fest and that he would make the arrangements with Mother. Fili, what do we do?”

“We run.” Fili stared at him.  “We get that bracelet off your arm and as soon as everyone is asleep we run.  We go away.”

“He’ll hunt us.” Kili said quietly.

“I don’t care.” Fili shook his head.  “I don’t care if he does hunt us.  It’ll take them time to mount a search party.  We can be far from here.  We’ll travel in the river so they can’t track us.  We’ll go by boat if we must.”

“Thorin won’t stop tracking us.  Won’t stop hunting,” Kili said.  “We’ll never be at peace.  He’ll hunt us to the end of the world.  And when he finds us, he will kill you.”

“So what would you have me do Kili?” Fili asked, pulling him close again.  “You were the one who wanted to run in the first place and now you say no?”

“He will kill you,” Kili said, his eyes wide.  “Before we had a chance but now that he and I are engaged?  He will hunt you down and he will kill you.”

“And seeing you marry him will do the same.”

“No.” Kili shook his head.  “No.  We can be together in secret.”

“In secret?” Fili snapped.  “You want to have an affair?  For me to be your dirty little secret?”

“And I’ll be your’s as well.” Kili insisted.  “I’ll spend my days watching you with that dwarrowdam and I will have to endure it, just as you will have to endure my life with Thorin.”

“And when you’re fat with his children?  What would you have me do then?  Would you have me endure it?  Have me endure watching you carry another dwarf’s children when you should be carrying mine?”

“Yes.” Kili nodded.  “Just as I will endure watching the Princess Salcha carrying your sons, even though it should be me bearing them.  We will endure it because we must.  And maybe, if we are lucky, Thorin will die in his quest for Erebor and Salcha will die in childbirth or a mining accident or from some sickness, and then we can be together.”

“Or you will die in childbirth and I will lose you again.”

“Or you on Thorin’s quest.” Kili argued.  “We cannot know what the future is going to bring us Fee, all I can do is make sure that we are both alive to see it.  And this, is the only way that I can ensure that.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I love angst. But we're reaching our end this week so just stick with me. Then I've got another story coming up (I actually wrote it first and thought they'd join up at some point but they didn't). But this time-- oh this time it's serious angst on Fili's end instead of Kili's. This one I'm also going to take prompts for one shots for backstory if people are interested in it. I'll take prompts here and on tumblr at nashstheory.tumblr.com

The next few days were tense. Fili had wanted to run and he had been forced to turn him down.  To deny himself the one thing he wanted.  And now it broke Kili’s heart to see the way Fili stared at him, watching him. Mahal save him, he wanted nothing more than to say yes.  Yes let’s run.  Let’s get as far away as we can.  Let’s just run and run until we can’t run any further.  Until the edge of the world if need be.

But they couldn’t.  They couldn’t run. Thorin would... Kili swallowed.  Thorin would hunt them.  Thorin would hunt him.

“It’s going to be such a struggle to leave you,” Thorin murmured into the skin at the side of his neck one night, a few days from Fili’s birthday, as they were sitting together in the tavern.  “I’ll think about you every day.”

“What?” Kili took another long drink of his ale and tried to find Fili in the crowd.  His One had seen Kili with Thorin and had only nodded once before taking off in the opposite direction, toward where some of their other friends were drinking at one of the tables.  Friends that he was no longer allowed to be around, given his changed status.

“I said.” Thorin nibbled at his ear.  “I’ll miss you when I’m gone.”

“You’re leaving?” Kili put down his tankard and turned to look at Thorin, curious.  “When?  Why?”

“I’ve promised to meet with Dain and the rest of the dwarf lords for another summit.  We’re going to hammer out the last bits of Fili’s marriage contract and I’ll tell Dain that I’m taking you for my own instead of allowing your engagement to Larian to go forward.”

“And what do you think that Dain will say about that?” Kili asked cautiously.  “Do you think he’ll be upset?”

“I think he’ll learn to live with it.  If need be I’ll reduce what we’re asking to take Salcha off his hands.”

“Off his hands?” Kili swallowed.  “You make it sound like she’s some sort of nuisance.  A kicked dog that no one wants.”

“She is a kicked dog that no one wants.” Thorin said.  “Especially your brother.  No dwarf wants to marry but it’s a necessary evil.”

“No dwarf wants to marry?” Kili felt his heart plummet into his stomach.  What did he mean that no dwarf wants to marry? Fili wanted to marry  him.  Fili wanted to be with him.  He’d said so.  He’d offered to run.  To give up everything for a chance at a life with Kili.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Thorin said. 

“Then how did you mean it?”

“Your brother and Salcha are a political marriage.  She is not his One and he is not her’s but they will marry anyway and if you, for some reason, do not give me the sons I need, they will provide heirs to take the throne of Erebor and lead the Longbeards once Fili and I have passed from the world.”

“So that’s what she’s for then?  To pop out dwarrows?  Is that all I’m good for as well?” Kili put his tankard down and glared at his uncle.  At his king.  He’d expected Thorin to grow disinterested in him quickly after their marriage, once he’d had his fill of the novelty of Kili in bloom.  He’d known Thorin would be distracted by the idea of retaking Erebor, especially since Salcha’s dowry would give them the money to finance a quest.  He’d expected disinterest to set in quickly but he’d thought that he’d at least be fat with his first child before Thorin grew surly and sullen about their relationship.  That he wouldn’t become a nuisance to be tolerated until after their first year together.

“Kili.” Thorin took his hand and stopped him before he could go.  “Don’t be like this.”

“Like what?” Kili stood up.  “Disappointed that even though three months ago I was your beloved nephew, second in line for your throne, now all I’m good for is providing heirs?  For spreading my legs and letting you get on with it?”

He pulled back from  his Uncle.  “How am I _not supposed to be?_ ”

“You knew when we agreed to marry that this wasn’t a love match.  That it was political,” Thorin snapped.  “You need a strong mate.  Someone who can protect you.”

“Fili protects me.  Why am I not marrying him if it’s all a matter of protection?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.  You can’t want to curse your brother that way.”

_“Curse him?”_

“You can’t ask Fili to protect you forever,” Thorin snapped.  “It’s not fair to him.  It’s cruel in fact that we’ve asked him to do it for as long as he has.”

“Not fair?”

“He’s so busy looking out for you that he can’t go out and enjoy his last few months as a free dwarf, before he’s trapped.  He can’t take the chance of finding his One, of knowing some sort of happiness, because he’s stuck caring for you instead.”

“I’m sorry that I’m such a burden,” Kili snapped.  “Sorry that I’m a problem to be managed.”

“Kili.” Thorin growled.

“Don’t.” He pulled away from his uncle and stood.  “I’m tired.  I’m going home.”

“At least let me see you home,” Thorin said.  “I’ll pay our tab and see you home.”

“I don’t want you to see me home,” Kili hissed.

“So you’ll make Fili leave his friends?” Thorin asked.  “You’ll ruin one of his last few nights out?”

“No.” Kili backed away from him.  “I’ll see myself home.”

“But--”

“I can do that still,” Kili said.  “I can still walk myself home.  I’ve done it hundreds of times before.  Thousands even.”

“That was before.”

“Before what?” Kili asked.  “Before I suddenly became a weakling?  An idiot?  Someone incapable of taking care of myself?  Before I was no longer capable of going out on patrol with you?  Of killing orcs and riding at your side? Guarding your flank?”

Before Thorin could say anything in reply, Kili dropped a couple of gold coins on the bar top to pay for his drink and then stormed out of the bar, almost hoping that his uncle would follow him out of the bar so that he could smack his uncle, his king, _his fiancee_ across the face.  So that he could jam his fist into the other man’s face.  Knock him to the ground.  Kick his teeth in.  Just to prove that his changed status didn’t change who he was.

He huffed as he stalked toward home and for once,  no one bothered him.  No one gave him a second glance.  He was just another drunk dwarf on his way home from the tavern.  He wasn’t a dwarran.  He wasn’t something to be lusted after.

That was the thing he couldn’t get through to Fili and Thorin and his mother.  Just because this... this thing overtook him once a month for a few days that didn’t mean he was any different.  He didn’t need new clothes that made him look thinner or that made him look more alluring.  He didn’t need his hair preened over each morning by his mother.  He was fine.  Perfectly fine.  He was just the same as he’d always been except now for a few days each month.

“Kili!” He heard someone yell and he froze, trying not to panic.  “Kili!”

He turned toward the voice and tried to see who was calling out to him.  “Gimli?”

“I haven’t seen you in weeks,” Gimli said.  “Since, well...”

“Yeah.” Kili shifted from one foot to the other as he remembered the way Larian had almost ripped Gimli’s head off the last time they’d run into the younger dwarf on the street.  “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” Gimli said.  “It wasn’t like it was your fault or anything.  Although the dwarf you were with, well...”

“He was a bit of an arse,” Kili admitted. 

“So do you think we’ll be seeing a lot of him?” Gimli asked warily.

“Mahal I hope not,” Kili muttered. 

“I’d heard that Thorin might be trying to make a match between the two of you.  That there might an engagement announcement soon.”

“There will be,” Kili said quietly. 

“And you’ll be moving there then?” Gimli asked sadly.  “To the Iron Hills?”

“No.” Kili shook his head.  “I won’t be marrying Larian. Thorin will be announcing my engagement to, well, to him.”

 _“To Thorin?”_ Gimli asked.

“Yeah.” Kili shifted.  “We’re getting married on the last day of the Blessed Green Fest.”

“Are you going to be coming back to school?” Gimli asked.

“What?” Kili asked, stunned.  School.  He hadn’t even thought about school in the past few weeks.

“School?” Gimli asked.  “Are you going to be coming back to school.  I know you came back for a few weeks between when you got sick and when Dain and his entourage showed up.  And I mean I get it that your uncle would pull you out while Dain was here, but are you going to be coming back?  Do you  need me to still keep taking notes for you?”

“Oh right.” Kili muttered.  “I, yeah, I’ll be back tomorrow then.  Thanks for keeping up on things for me.”

“It’s no problem,” Gimli cuffed him on the shoulder and then winced.  “Sorry.  Sorry I probably shouldn’t do that.”

“It’s fine.” Kili rolled his eyes.  “I’m fine.  You won’t break me Gimli.”

“I know.” Gimli shrugged.  “It’s just...”

“Yeah, I get it,” Kili said.  “I’ve basically got the plague now.”

“Sorry.” Gimli shrugged.  “Sorry.”

“I should get home,” Kili said and then motioned further up the street.  “Before someone notices me out on my own.”

“Right.  Well, um, do you want me to--”

“Gimli.” Kili tried to resist the urge to punch the other dwarf.  “You are one of my few friends left.  Please don’t finish that sentence by asking if I need you to walk me home or I’m going to punch you.”

“Sorry.  I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah,” Kili said.  “Tomorrow.”

He turned back in the direction of his house and sulked on, his shoulders around his ears.  Mahal save him, why had his life ended up like this?  A dwarf that could no longer take care of himself?  In love with his soon-to-be-married-to-someone-else brother?  Engaged to marry his uncle?  Soon to be the consort of a king who doesn’t have a throne?  The mother of another dwarf’s children?

By the time he’d gotten home his mood had turned black and all he wanted was someone, anyone, to say something to him so that he could stab them in the balls.  It was dark but he could get a lantern and then go outside and shoot.  He needed to shoot.  Otherwise he was going to explode.

He opened the front door and saw his mother sitting in her chair, knitting.  “So how was your date?”

“Is that what it was supposed to be?” Kili snapped. 

“I take it then, that it didn’t go well?”

“He says that he’s going away.”

“Aye, I know.  I’ve agreed to go with him.  It’s my responsibility as Fili’s mother.  I have to witness the contract.”

“Hmm.” Kili nodded, his interests prickled.  Both Thorin and his mother gone?  That would leave only him and Fili behind.  “How long will the two of you be gone?”

“A few weeks.  So you’ll need to keep Fili with you when you’re not in school.  Not that you really need that anymore.”

“What?” Kili asked, momentarily distracted.  “You don’t want me to go back to school?”

“Well you don’t really need it,” his mother said.  “Now that you’ve found a husband.  School won’t help you become a better consort, or a better mother.  It’s not necessary now.  No, perhaps it’s better if we arrange for Fili to have a break from his apprenticeship and the two of you stay close to the house while Thorin and I are gone.”

“Right.” Kili nodded.  “We should stay in the house.  Just the two of us.”

“Oh don’t carry on so,” she snorted.  “It’ll only be a few weeks.  We’ll leave on Fili’s birthday and be back within the month.”

“On Fili’s birthday?” Kili could feel a plan formulating.

“Yes.  That’s the day that Thorin thought was best.  We’ll leave on Fili’s birthday and we’ll be back within four weeks.  I’ll make sure there are a few casks of ale and plenty of food and the two of you will be fine.”

“We will be.” Kili nodded.  He was going to be stuck with Thorin for the rest of his life once he was married. Fili was going to be stuck with Salcha.  They were going to spend the rest of their existences watching each other make lives with different dwarves.  Watching them make families with others.  But they could give each other this.  He couldn’t bear Fili’s children.  Couldn’t give him sons.  But he could give him this.

“Besides,” his mother said.  “It’ll be good for you and Fili.  A last chance for the two of you to spend some time together before you’ve both married.  Before you make separate lives.”

“Yes.” Kili nodded slowly.  “Yes, I think you’re right Mother.  I think this is exactly what Fili and I need.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I love angst. But we're reaching our end this week so just stick with me. Then I've got another story coming up (I actually wrote it first and thought they'd join up at some point) but they didn't. But this time-- oh this time it's serious angst on Fili's end instead of Kili's. This one I'm also goign to take prompts for one shots for backstory if people are interested in it. I'll take prompts here and on tumblr at nashstheory.tumblr.com

Fili stood in the doorway, waving his mother and Uncle Thorin off, trying to ignore the growing feeling of distrust in his gut. Kili had disappeared with Thorin to the barn before they left and hadn’t come back.

Once they’d disappeared over the rise of the hill he sighed and turned back to the house.  Four weeks alone with Kili.  Four weeks with the brother that he could no longer have.  He knew that Kili thought they could carry on with each other behind Thorin’s back.  That they could somehow manage an affair.  But they couldn’t.  He couldn’t.

He couldn’t love Kili, couldn’t have his body and then give him back.  He thought that he could endure, if he was forced to, watching his love with someone else.  If Kili was happy.  If he could pretend that Kili was happy.  He’d find a way to be happy for his love.  For his One.

And no matter what Kili said to the contrary he knew that his brother could be happy with Thorin.  He’d get pregnant, and he’d have a child and then he’d be happy.  _Content._  A beautiful, radiant dwarran with his child.  _His children._

If... Fili swallowed.  If they fell into bed with each other then he’d always wonder when he saw his brother’s children.  He’d always look at them with want and remind himself that they weren’t his.  Even if there was the possibility... no matter how slim... that the child was his.

No.  Fate had decided that Kili was meant to belong to Thorin and Fili would marry a dwarrowdam from the Iron Hills. Salcha.  That was something else that Kili hadn’t thought about. Fili didn’t love her.  He didn’t even like her.  She was loud, and coarse, and her touch brought him nothing but revulsion.  Even with all that though he was meant to marry her.  Meant to hold her in his arms.  Give her children. 

He may not like her but he wouldn’t dishonor her.  He wouldn’t shame her by having an affair.  When he pledged before Mahal and all of their kin that he would cleave to her and no other he would mean it.  He would be true to her because that was what honor required of him.

“Fili?” He turned and saw Kili standing in the back doorway, two saddlebags over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Fili asked.

“I’ve got the horses saddled.” Kili said quietly.  “Our bags are packed.”

“What?” He shook his head at Kili.

“We have four weeks to run.  Four weeks to get away from them.  If we leave, and leave now, we can escape.”

“They’ll hunt us.” Fili said.  “We’ll never be able to come home again and if they catch us we’ll be in disgrace.  You said it yourself--”

“I don’t care,” Kili said.  “I don’t.”

“If we’re caught, it’s treason.   He will hunt you and when he catches us it will be treason.”

“I love you.” Kili hissed.  “It’s already treason.  I love you and not him.  Please, don’t make me stay here and marry him.  Please.  I can’t endure it Fili.  I’d rather die.  I would.  If you make me marry him I’ll take my own life instead.”

“All right.” Fili swallowed.  He didn’t think he could endure Kili marrying Thorin either.  If their only choices were running or suffering, he’d take his chances on the road.  “Let’s do it.  But not now.”

“Then when?”

“At dawn.” Fili said.  “If we leave now there’s still a chance that we’ll be seen.  There are dwarves out there to see Thorin and Mother off.  There are crowds.  Someone will see us.  If we leave now, someone will see.”

“At dawn then.” Kili nodded and dropped the bags onto the floor.

“We’ll pack food.  And I’ll go to Tierney and get you more herbs.”

“No.” Kili shook his head.  “No more herbs.  We’ll be together.”

“We need the herbs,” Fili said. 

“But--”

“We can’t take the risk of you going into bloom and getting pregnant on the road.  Until we’re settled you have to stay on the herbs.  Until we’re safe.  I don’t want to try to help you deliver a dwarrow while we’re on the road, running from uncle and his guard.” 

“Okay.” Kili nodded.  “So we get the herbs, and we take some food and the horses and we run.”

“No horses,” Fili said.

“What?” Kili looked at him.

Fili started to think, to plan.  His uncle had drilled strategy into his head since he was twenty years old.  Thorin taught him to think his way out of situations.  And that was what he needed to do.  He needed to think his way out of this.

“We’ll go overland.  Off the roads.  If we go on foot we’ll leave less of a trail.”

“We’ll be slower,” Kili said.  “We’ll be able to carry less.”

“So we take gold,” Fili said.  “We take your bow and fishing lines and traps.  We hunt as we hide.  We’ll have four weeks head start.”

“And where do we go then?” Kili asked.

Fili moved over to the desk where Kili’s schoolbooks were kept and flipped one of the  history texts open to a map of Middle Earth.  “We’ll go through the forest.  We’ll head south, toward the Shire and then  make for Gondor.  The men there are always in need of smiths and we can get lost easily enough.”

“Fili.” He watched as his brother stepped closer, his dark eyes fixed on him.  “We’ll really leave?”

“Yes.” Fili nodded.  “We’ll run.  You have the bags packed.  We’ll pack food in the morning and we’ll stop at Tierney’s on the way out of town. Dwalin will be with her and...”

“Dwalin?”

“They’re lovers,” Fili said.  “They are each other’s One but Thorin won’t let them be together.”

“Why?” Kili whispered.  “Why won’t he let them be together?”

“Because you aren’t his One.”

“I know.” Kili nodded.  “I know that I’m not.”

“She is.” Fili said.  “Tierney is his One.”

“But--”

“But he is not her One. Dwalin is.  And she is his.  But Thorin wouldn’t give her up so she and Dwalin have built a life together in secret.”

“So we’re not the only ones?”

“No.” Fili said quietly.  “We’re not the only lovers that Thorin has kept apart.”

“So we’re going to do this?” Kili asked.

“Yes.” Fili nodded.  “We’re going to do this.”

Kili lifted his left wrist and tugged off Thorin’s courting bracelet before setting it on the dining table with a decisive clink.  “There’s only one thing left to do then.”

“What?”

“I would be your’s before we leave.”

“Mine?” Fili asked, his throat dry.

“I would be your’s entirely.” Kili stepped closer.  “I want you to take me.”

“Take you?” Fili croaked.

“Claim me.” Kili was close enough that he could wrap his arms around Fili.  “Please.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve been sure it’s you I’ve wanted since the very first bloom.” Kili pressed his lips against Fili’s and pulled him closer.

“Come on then.” Fili cupped his brother underneath his arse and lifted him, waiting as Kili wrapped his long legs around Fili’s hips and let him carry him up to their bedroom.

When they reached their room he set his brother gently on the bed and Kili sat up.  “Should I?” Kili started to pull his tunic off.

“No.” Fili stopped him, leaning in for another kiss before he tugged his brother’s tunic off himself and then shucked his own as well so they were both bare chested and skin to skin.

“I love you,” Kili breathed.

“And I you.” Fili said as he began to pepper kisses along Kili’s jaw.  “You are the only one I will ever love.”

He got his hands onto his brother’s trousers and tugged them down as Kili’s fingers fumbled with his own laces.  He felt his trousers loosen and then sag around his hips.

Once he had Kili undressed he leaned over to press his brother back against the mattress, grinding his cock against his brother’s.  “Oh.” Kili groaned and pushed his hips upward.  “Oh.”

“You are so beautiful,” Fili breathed into his neck as Kili brought his feet up and shimmied Fili’s trousers down his thighs. 

“We need--” Kili gasped.  “We need oil.  It’s in the bedside table.”

“What?” Fili pulled back from him.

“I bought us some,” Kili said.  “Some oil to make this easier.  And I’ve been working.”

“Working?”

“On stretching myself,” Kili gasped.  “When you’ve been away.  At the forge or the pub.  I’ve been doing what the book says and stretching myself in preparation for you.”

“That damn book.” Fili huffed.

“Don’t knock the book,” Kili said as he managed to get his feet into a better position and rolled them smoothly so that he was on top and Fili was on his back.  Then he sat up and pulled a small vial of oil out of the bedside table.

“You were going to leave that behind?” Fili asked.

“No.” Kili smiled at him.  “I’ve got a flask full in my saddle bag.  This was just left here for tonight.”

“I see.” Fili raised an eyebrow at him.  “So you’ve been planning to seduce me for a while?”

“I started planning this when Mother told me that they were leaving.”

“And if I would have refused to leave with you?” Fili asked as Kili uncorked the vial and poured some of the oil across his fingers before sliding them around behind them and sinking one into himself.

“Oh.” Kili threw his head back and began to squirm.  “Oh Fili.”

“Does it...” Fili swallowed.

“Oooh.” Kili let out a long moan as he worked the finger a few more times and then shifted so that he could slip another in beside it.  “So full.  It feels so good but it’s still not enough.”

“Not enough?” Fili asked as Kili shifted back further and Fili knew that he was stretching himself even further.  Nothing more than a cursory stretching before he coated Fili’s cock in the rest of the oil.

“I need you.” Kili shifted forward, his hand coming back around to stroke along Fili’s cock with both hands, working the oil onto him, slicking him.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Fili gasped as Kili shifted forward, sliding up Fili’s hips and then pressed back against his cock.

It was... Oh Mahal it was tight.  And hot.  So hot.

“What question?” Kili asked as he sunk further down, squirming.  “Oh Mahal you feel good.”

His baby brother began to shift, up and down, squirming as he went, his body trembling around Fili’s and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he wouldn’t last long with the way Kili was moving on him.

“What?” He gasped and reached for his brother’s cock, already slick with his own precome.  “What would you have done if I told you no?  If I’d have refused to leave with you?”

“Then I’d have brought you up here,” Kili gasped.  “And I’d have ridden you until you changed your mind.”

“Damn.” Fili muttered as Kili let out a small gasp and started to move quicker.  “I should have told you no.”

“No?” Kili whimpered as he began to roll his hips in tight circles, shivering as he moved up and down along Fili’s cock, clenching him from the inside.

“Then we could have spent the night doing this.”

“We’re going to spend the night doing this anyway,” Kili said as he started to shudder and Fili felt his brother’s cock jerk once, twice and then long, thick ropes of cum were covering his chest and his own orgasm struck him out of the blue, pulling him into oblivion as Kili collapsed on top of him.

 

Fili shifted his pack higher the next morning and pulled his hood low over his face before he slipped out of the alley and hurried to Tierney’s door.  He tapped once, twice and then knocked louder.

“Yes?” The door opened and he saw Dwalin standing there in nothing but his trousers, his eyes sleepy.  “Fili my lad...”

“I need all the herbs that Tierney can spare.  No matter the cost.”

“What?” Dwalin glanced over and Fili saw his eyes widen as he made out Kili in the shadows, his own cloak pulled up as well.  “You’re running?”

“Yes.”

“Right.” Dwalin opened the door and motioned him inside.  “I’ll have Tierney get the herbs.”

“Thank you.”

“And where will you go?” Dwalin asked.

“The Shire.  Then south towards Gondor.  If we’re lucky we can get lost there, at the edge of the world where Thorin’s law has no sway.”

“I’ll take the guards north then, and we’ll claim to have lost you in Mirkwood.  Let him think you’ve started toward Lake Town.”

“Thank you.”

“I wish you all the luck in the world.” Dwalin said as Tierney came into the room, her arms laden down with bags of herbs.

“And you.”

“There’s only one question left for me to ask,” Dwalin said as he ushered him to the door.

“What?” Fili asked as he slipped out of the room.

“If Thorin catches you, what will you say?”

“I’ll claim I kidnapped him.  That I forced him.  Made him come with me.  Then, maybe Kili will have a chance.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Dwalin said as he gave Fili one last pat on the shoulder and they nodded to each other one last time before Fili slipped back into the alley.

“Are you ready?” Kili asked as Fili began to pack the bags of herbs into their saddle bags.

“Are you?”

“To start my life with you?” Kili slung his saddle bag over his shoulder, and then reached out to lace his fingers through Fili’s.  “I’ve been waiting for that forever.”


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you all from the beginning a HEA so here it is. I've got another story starting up on Sunday (I actually wrote it first and thought they'd join up at some point) but they didn't. But this time-- oh this time it's serious angst on Fili's end instead of Kili's. This one I'm also goign to take prompts for one shots for backstory on that story and one shot sequels on this one if people are interested in it. I'll take prompts here and on tumblr at nashstheory.tumblr.com

Morthond Vale, Gondor--  5 Years Later

“Fili.” Kili pushed open the door to their forge, his face filled with fear, and their youngest in a papoose on his back and their second youngest attached to his left hand while his right cradled his distended stomach.

“Kili?” Fili stopped what he was doing and turned to his One.  “What is it?” He handed the Rangers sword he was working on to the Man he’d taken on as a partner in the forge when it became obvious that Kili was needed at home with their dwarrows to keep them out of mischief and would no longer be able to help out with the business.

“It’s not your time is it?”

“What?” Kili’s eyes widened and his hand fluttered against his stomach.  “No.  No.”

“Then what is it?”

“Messengers have come from the Iron Hills.”

Fili immediately turned to grab his own swords.  “You and the children go home.  Lock the doors--”

“They aren’t looking for us.” Kili shook his head and Fili could see tears welling in his eyes.

“What? Kili what’s happened?”

“Thorin’s dead.”

“What?”

“He and Mother both,” Kili whispered.  “The line of Durin is dead.”

“Master Vale?” one of his apprentices asked and Fili flinched at the way the boy said the fake last name that he and Kili had assumed when they reached Gondor.

“I’m leaving for the day,” Fili said quickly.  “Fallen?”

“I can watch the shop.” His partner agreed.

“Thank you.” Fili ushered Kili outside and took their son’s hand before hoisting him into his arms.

“Let’s go home.  Where are Neali and Das?”

“Still at the school,” Kili said quietly.  “They haven’t come home yet. Fili.”

Thankfully, their cottage wasn’t but a few hundred feet from the forge and he pulled his One, he rarely thought of Kili as his brother anymore-- and he’d never mention it here in the land of men where such liaisons were frowned upon.

“Fili.” Kili grabbed his shirt as he let Earli slide out of his arms and the young dwarrow toddled over to the wooden toys that Kili had carved for his older brother and sister that had been handed down to him.

“I know Kili.” He pulled his mate into his arms.  “I know how hard it is.  Do you know what happened?”

“They tried to retake Erebor,” Kili whispered.  “After Thorin married Dain’s daughter Salcha, he used her dowry to fund the campaign and he took Salcha and Mother with him.  He claimed they were good warriors and so he took them.”

“What happened?” Fili nodded.

“They managed to defeat Smaug but then...” Kili’s voice trailed off.  “The orcs attacked and they were outnumbered. Salcha and Mother died defending their king.”

“Of course they did.” Fili tried not to sigh at his uncle’s stubborness.  Two more lives lost to Thorin’s ideals.

“And Thorin was killed as well.  The line of Durin is no more.  Unless...”

“Unless?” Fili asked.

“Unless we go back and you claim the throne for you and Neali.”

“Do you want to go back?” Fili asked.

“No.” Kili looked around.  “I like our lives here.  I like our home.  I don’t wish to go back.”

“Neither do I.” Fili leaned down to press their foreheads together and relaxed into the familiar smell of his love.

“That settles that then,” Kili said quietly as he slipped the papoose off and took their youngest into his arms.  “I’m going to go start some dinner.  Your daughter is in need of a diaper change.”

“Wait.” Fili called out as Kili pressed their youngest into his arms and he wrinkled his nose at the smell of a soiled nappy.  “Isn’t it my turn to cook tonight.  You cooked last night.”

“Pregnant dwarran’s prerogative,” Kili smiled at him and Fili tried to ignore the way his brother’s shoulders were stiff.

“Fine.” He sighed and motioned Kili towards the kitchen as he made his way to the nursery to change their youngest.  Once he had the door closed he let his head drop back against it.

If they wouldn’t have run it would have been them.  It would have been Kili who died protecting his foolish king. Fili felt a tear slip out of each eye. Kili who would have died protecting their foolish, stupid, wonderful uncle.

He held his daughter closer and let his tears fall freely for a moment before she began to sqwuak in his arms.  “All righ Tierney,” he muttered as he sniffled back his tears and put her on the changing table.  “All right.  Let Adad get you clean.”

His daughter gurgled at him and he smiled, his heart lightening at the beautiful look in her eyes.  If they wouldn’t have run then they wouldn’t have the children and Fili would have died long before.

“And here ends the line of Durin the Deathless,” Fili said quietly.  “Here ends the Royal Line of Durin, Kings of Erebor and here begins the line of the Forgemasters and mistresses Vale of Gondor.  Long may they live in peace and prosperity.”


End file.
